Me ama, me ama no
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Shiryu va devoir affronter la personne qu'il redoute le plus au Sanctuaire. Se confronter au caractère rugueux de Shura ne sera pas évident. Ils gardent chacun une rancœur tenace. Comment parvenir à faire la paix ?
1. L'après

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Cette fic est un défi de **Shiroitora-lili**. Je lui en devais un, elle me l'a bien choisi (coquinoute).

En fait je dois dire que j'ai trouvé son idée intéressante, moi aussi ce pairing m'intrigue à la base.

J'ai eu des contraintes :

\- Pairing Shura/Shiryu

\- Post Hadès

\- Romance sérieuse

\- Ecrire 2000 mots au minimum (hem, hem on atteint les 26 000).

Autant dire que Shiryu, Shura et Aioros m'ont donné du fil à retordre. J'en ai sué pour cette fanfic qui a pris encore une fois, une ampleur grandissante. Je ne suis pas habituée à traiter ces personnages, surtout le Sagittaire et le Dragon.

Au final cette histoire comporte 7 chapitres.

J'ai un retard monstre puisque je l'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an, mais elle est enfin là.

~. ~

Pairing : Shura/Shiryu

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Titre : "Aime moi, ne m'aime pas"

J'espère que ce défi te conviendra et à vous aussi.

Kyss fra Peri.

* * *

oOOoOOo0oOOoOOo

 **Me ama, me ama no**

oOOoOOo0oOOoOOo

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **L'après**

.

La journée débutait et Shiryu ne se sentait pas à l'aise, un inconfort subsistait au fond de lui. La nuit qu'il passât relevait de la pénibilité parfaite. Il ne trouvât pas le sommeil, s'agitant dans tous les sens pour trouver une position confortable. Quelque chose de sourd grondait en lui, quoi il ne pouvait l'expliquer. C'est d'une oreille distraite qu'il écoutait les discussions de ses amis ce matin.

Seiya montrait la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son ami Aioros au Sanctuaire, heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Shun l'écoutait attentivement mais lui non, étrangement. Pas qu'il s'en moquait, au contraire, les bronzes se réjouissaient d'échanger avec leurs aînés ; seulement là il n'était pas avec eux. Lui-même correspondait avec Doko de manière régulière, bizarrement il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans la conversation.

Depuis leur résurrection à tous, persistait un trouble chez chacun des chevaliers qu'ils soient or ou bronze. Ces derniers furent élevés au rang de « guerriers divins », protecteurs personnels de la déesse Athéna qui leur proposât de rester avec elle au Japon. Tous acceptèrent de concert, sauf Ikki qui voulût retourner sur son île quelques fois pour se ressourcer, seul. Il partait donc quelques mois d'affilés pour revenir auprès de ses camarades. Shiryu se vît offrir la succession de son ancien maître aux Cinq pics, pour reprendre la relève et entraîner de nouveaux apprentis. Il se dédoublait dans ses deux tâches distinctes, pour le moment aucun nouvel élève n'était arrivé, par conséquent il se consacrait à sa déesse. Malgré les jours paisibles qui s'écoulaient, personne n'était redevenu comme avant.

L'avant…

Avant ces combats fratricides, violents, sanguinolents. Bien évidement que de telles épreuves laissent des séquelles, surtout sur de si jeunes personnes que les anciens bronzes. Quand ils partirent pour la Guerre, ils n'étaient que des adolescents en pleine puberté. Leur insouciance se volatilisât en même temps que leur corps disloqués au gré des combats. Shiryu pourtant le plus mûr et le plus sage de la bande, souffrît également de cette déchirure. Combien de batailles avaient-ils mené ? Combien de sang versé ? Le sien, celui des autres… Ses mutilations diverses ne représentaient rien comparée à sa culpabilité. Il ne montrait rien mais elle le rongeait de l'intérieur comme ses camarades. La paix était là, bien. Mais encore… Combien de temps allait-elle durer ? Le problème n'était pas d'aller casser de l'ennemi, non. Le problème demeurait le « après », Shiryu n'avait pas demandé à revenir, comme les autres. A présent il était là, il devait faire face et vivre avec.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les héros ne remirent plus les pieds au Sanctuaire, sauf pour de brèves apparitions ou évènements particuliers. Personne ne désirait affronter en face et durant des semaines entières, les anciens ennemis, ceux tombés lors de la bataille des douze maisons. Certains ors entretenaient de bons rapports avec eux comme Mû, Aldébaran, Aioros ou son frère, mais l'ambiance ne reflétait certes pas une franche amitié. Quand les deux anciens camps se retrouvaient, l'atmosphère s'alourdissait. La gêne prenait le pas sur les tensions et tout le monde marchait sur des œufs. L'ex Dragon n'osait pas défier du regard Angelo tout comme Shun évitait Aphrodite. Même Hyõga ne semblait pas à l'aise face à Milo ou son ancien maître, les remords grignotaient son cerveau en apercevant le visage lisse du Verseau.

Pour le bien de la bonne marche du Sanctuaire, tous mettaient des petits mouchoirs sur leurs incertitudes et leurs douleurs. Faire comme si de rien n'était restait la meilleure chose à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Ce jour encore, les nouveaux gardiens d'Athéna la suivirent dans chacun de ses pas, l'assistèrent à ses diverses tâches. Saori ne sollicitait pas ses chevaliers à tout bout de champ, consciente de leur jeunesse volée et de toutes les batailles menées, elle leur offrait beaucoup de temps libre. Ainsi ils pouvaient s'adonner à leur passe-temps favoris ou à ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle ne leur demandait jamais de compte. Elle remarqua bien leurs mines sombres et décela leur préoccupation latente, aussi elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'engager une réconciliation franche entre ses chevaliers.

Ne désirant pas formaliser son idée par une sempiternelle réunion, elle fît déposer dans chacune des chambres un billet d'avion à ses guerriers divins. Billet accompagné d'un petit mot inscrit sur une carte raffinée où aucun détail ne fût révélé. Une corbeille de provisions de luxe venait agrémenter le cadeau, Saori aimait chouchouter ses anciens bronzes.

Hyõga arriva dans la chambre de son ami avec son billet à la main. Ils logeaient tous au manoir Kido et possédaient une suite particulière avec chambre, petit salon et salle de bain, préservant leur intimité. L'ancien Cygne frappa puis entra calmement, en observant son camarade tresser sa longue chevelure. L'invité s'assit sur le bord du lit en triturant le billet dans tous les sens.

— Tu sais où la princesse veut nous envoyer ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

— Non, je ne sais pas pour tout te dire, répondit le japonais en finissant de se coiffer.

— Je ne le sens pas moi ce coup là…

— Pourquoi ? La princesse ne nous ferait jamais de tort.

— Ce n'est pas ça, je pense comme toi seulement…

Le russe suspendit sa réflexion.

— Seulement quoi ? Dis le fond de ta pensée Hyõga.

— Et bien… Il n'y a aucune destination d'indiquée sur le billet… Genre c'est le voyage mystère, ça ne te fait pas poser des questions toi ?

— Si Saori ne nous a rien dit c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. As-tu lu la carte ?

— Oui, oui je l'ai lu Shir' mais ça ne nous apprend rien, dit le blond en s'avachissant sur le lit, les mains posées sous sa nuque. Pff, je ne le sens pas du tout…

Pour toute réponse, Shiryu se contenta de regarder son ami ergoter pendant encore un bon quart d'heure. Il était vrai que cette étrange « ordre » n'était pas normal, la déesse avait juste mentionné que des vacances seraient le bienvenu pour eux. Mais rien de plus au sujet des modalités et du pays visité. En son for intérieur, l'ex Dragon espérait qu'ils n'iraient pas en Grèce, malheureusement son intuition légendaire ne le trompait que très rarement. Il se tut concernant ses ébauches d'hypothèses pour ne pas attiser la rogne de son ami.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent comme habituellement, ils n'apprirent rien de plus.

OoOoO

Au Sanctuaire les choses ne se passaient pas mieux, les chevaliers reprenaient leurs fonctions mais avec un entrain somme tout veule. Les querelles avaient éclaté, les abcès percés. Saga s'en prit plein les dents, canalisateur de tous les maux. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête sous le torrent de reproches dont on l'affubla. Même Kanon se joignit au groupe pour attaquer son propre frère. D'ailleurs ils s'expliquèrent longuement, tout n'était pas réglé les concernant, mais ils faisaient avec. C'est souvent qu'Angelo ou Aldébaran entendaient hurler les jumeaux depuis leurs maisons.

Aioros fut ramené à la vie également, pour lui aussi les choses n'étaient pas simples. Il devait affronter tous les jours le visage contrit de douleur de Saga et les yeux fuyants de Shura. Sans passer par tous les chevaliers, l'on pouvait affirmer que leurs vies étaient modifiées à jamais. Le climat restait lourd et amer.

Les temples ainsi que les parties communes du domaine furent rénovées, pendant les travaux des aménagements s'effectuèrent, à savoir que la cohabitation des ors devaient se faire en collectivité. Shura résida plusieurs mois dans la demeure de l'un de ses voisins d'en bas – les premiers temples furent entrepris avant les derniers. Au début il vécut dans le temple du Bélier, puis une fois que celui de son ami fut terminé, il s'installa chez Angelo. La vie avec l'italien n'était pas de tout repos… Il chantait à tue tête des airs de sa patrie de sa voix éraillée, fumait comme un pompier, laissait un chantier innommable partout dans ses appartements. On retrouvait ses caleçons parsemer les dalles de son temple comme s'ils formaient un tapis. Seulement le tapis n'était pas rouge mais orné de vêtements sales, chose insupportable pour un maniaque de la propreté comme l'espagnol. Pour couronner le tout, Aphrodite se greffa à son tour quand les travaux commencèrent dans son temple. Autant dire que le bordel sans nom sévissait fortement au quatrième.

Le suédois s'accaparait la salle de bain en vidant le ballon d'eau chaude, lui aussi laissait trainer ses affaires un peu partout. Pas ses habits mais ses produits capillaires. Il imposa ses spécialités au sein de la cuisine d'Angelo, les disputes étaient monnaie courante, dantesques et acidulées. L'italien ne supportait pas que l'on mette le souk dans son frigo et qu'on lui interdise de manger ses « pasta à la bolognaise ». Shura en chopa des migraines carabinées, s'isolant sur la terrasse pour ne plus les entendre. Malheureusement pour le Capricorne, il assistait malgré lui aux scènes de ménage des jumeaux maudits en contre bas. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa raison s'effritait au fil de son ras-le-bol général.

Son soulagement vint quand Shion lui apprit que son temple était terminé, Shura s'empressa de débarrasser le plancher pour retrouver le calme de ses hauteurs. Il appréciait ses amis mais à petites doses. Les premiers jours étaient bénéfiques, il pouvait vaquer à ses occupations et son temple n'était pas encombré du foutoir de ses amis. Oui, les premiers jours… Parce que pour être honnête, le silence pesant ne se révélait pas une compagne charmante. Shura ressassait indéfiniment son passé torturé, ses actes barbares à l'infini. Il s'isolait un peu du reste du groupe pour le plus grand dam de ses amis.

* * *

Le chevalier de la Justice enlevait son haut après s'être entraîné derrière son temple, dans son jardin. Il se désaltérait en vidant la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait dans ses mains, les gouttelettes ruisselaient le long de sa bouche. Adossé à une colonne, Aphrodite contemplait la vue qui s'étendait devant lui, les bras croisés. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure instinctivement.

— Hum, quel joli tableau…

Shura reporta son attention sur son ami qui le dévisageait comme un Churros tout chaud.

— Que veux-tu Aph' ? Tu t'es perdu en chemin ?

— Non, rit le chevalier des Poissons. Je profite de la vue tout simplement. Quel mal y-a-t'il à ça ?

— Aucun… De la part de quelqu'un d'autre, mais te connaissant je ne mettrais pas ma main au feu. Bon, tu veux quoi ?

— Oh mais dis-moi, quelle humeur massacrante ! répliqua Aphrodite sur un ton faussement outré en s'avançant vers son camarade.

Ce dernier porta son majeur à sa bouche pour l'humidifier d'une manière très licencieuse, prenant son temps pour faire glisser son doigt le long de ses lèvres. Puis, le posa sur le torse nu du Capricorne et le laissa se faufiler entre les pectoraux saillants, pour aller chatouiller les abords du nombril. Le principal intéressé eut un mouvement de recul à cause de la vile caresse. D'un mouvement vif, il écarta la main intrusive.

— Cesse de jouer, je ne suis pas une de tes proies.

— Tu me vexes Shura… Premièrement je n'ai pas ʺdes proiesʺ comme tu le dis mais une seule. Je me focalise que sur une seule personne, et ce n'est pas toi mon bichon… Quoi que… Tu sais parfaitement que je ne dirais pas non si tu le voulais…

L'hidalgo souffla bruyamment en se massant la racine du nez.

— Et bien va le retrouver Aph', je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te voir.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je tienne compagnie ? Je te sens si seul…

— Non tout va bien je t'assure, aller, va rejoindre Angie, zou ! réclama le brun en poussant son ami dans le dos pour le raccompagner.

— Oui, oui c'est bon ! Pas la peine d'utiliser la violence !

— Aph' tu m'épuises, du balai !

L'inopportun invité partit en s'éternisant dans les appartements de Shura, chaloupant ses hanches de manière suggestive et balançant sa crinière de lion. En sortant il fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir en riant de son éclat cristallin.

Le dixième gardien ne s'offusquait pas du comportement de prédateur de son ami, le connaissant depuis sa plus tendre enfance. D'habitude il avait plus de patience, là elle s'effilochait rapidement sans qu'il parvienne à la retenir. Il savait pertinemment qu'Aphrodite jouait mais aujourd'hui le brun n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il ramassa ses affaires pour regagner ses quartiers. Une fois rentré dans ses appartements, il s'affala sur le canapé en posant sa serviette éponge sur ses yeux. Depuis qu'il était revenu « à la vie », ses facultés de récupération se virent altérées, d'un rien il s'épuisait plus vite qu'avant. S'imbriquait également un agacement constant et pour tout, non décidément rien n'allait plus selon Shura. Il avait grandement de mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Parfois même il se disait qu'il ne servait plus à rien, que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade orchestrée dans le but de leur faire croire à un renouveau pour briser leurs illusions encore une fois. Le dixième gardien se sentait usé, vieux et fatigué pourtant sa jeunesse était toujours présente.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions existentielles par l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Croyant qu'Aphrodite revenait à la charge, Shura balança sa serviette sur l'importun et jura en espagnol.

— Calme-toi ce n'est que moi mon vieux !

Le Capricorne reporta son attention sur son compère d'un mouvement brusque de la nuque.

Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Non, il ne voulait pas lui parler et non il ne pouvait encore l'affronter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Aio' ?

— Merci de ton accueil chaleureux, ça me touche énormément, ironisa Aioros en s'asseyant sur le divan. Tu ne me proposes pas quelque chose à boire ?

Shura souffla en se levant, une fois à la cuisine il prépara vite fait des boissons rafraichissantes qu'il rapporta au salon. Installés les deux côtes à côtes, ils buvaient leurs verres sans parler. Visiblement, ce n'était pas l'hispanique qui allait casser le malaise ambiant, son regard dérivait tour à tour sur le mur du fond ou sur ses pieds. Ou encore dehors par delà la baie vitrée.

— Bon Shura ça suffit, interrompit le Sagittaire.

— Hmpf ?

— Je ne suis pas venu pour écouter les mouches voler, ni pour t'ennuyer non plus.

— Non mais…

— Non mais quoi ?

— Non mais non, trancha Shura.

Aioros posa son verre sur la table puis se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé.

— La discussion n'avancera pas si tu…

Le grec remarqua les traits tendus de son ami, ex ami, sa mâchoire crispée, plus les petits grincements de dents intempestifs qu'il effectuait de temps à autre. C'était son toc à lui quand il était contrarié. Shura se refermait comme une huitre mais son corps parlait pour lui, plutôt hurlait son malaise. Aioros changea de sujet, enfin n'aborda pas le principal…

— Bon, tu sais que nous allons recevoir de la visite ?

— Je m'en moque, rétorqua Shura en tournant sa tête face à la fenêtre.

— Nous ne savons pas de qui, à priori c'est une visite importante. La ou les personnes qui viendront vont rester plusieurs semaines, les temples ont été réquisitionnés et une fête de réception sera organisée. Je me demande qui cela peut-il être ? Moi je parie pour Athéna !

Le Capricorne souffla encore une fois en posant son coude sur son genou, son poing fermé soutenant son menton.

— Oh eh ! Tu es avec moi Shura ?

— Oui, oui, que veux-tu que je te dise ? cingla ce dernier trop sèchement. Je n'en sais rien moi de qui vient ou non ! Ca m'étonnerait que notre déesse vienne en personne, cela fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu.

— Les paris vont bon train… Pour une fois c'est Doko qui a entamé les paris et non Aphrodite. Nous sommes plusieurs à soupçonner notre déesse de venir nous rendre une petite visite… Mais elle ne sera pas toute seule sinon les temples ne seraient pas mis à disposition, tu vois ?

Shura ne put cacher plus son agacement, il riboula des yeux en se faisant de l'air avec sa main qu'il agitait devant lui.

— Bon ben je vais te laisser, hein, dit Aioros résigné en se levant.

Il tendit sa main à son compère pour prendre congé, chose que ce dernier fit sans le regarder. Le Sagittaire donna une petite impulsion le faisant un peu vaciller, par réflexe Shura posa enfin son regard dans celui rempli d'incompréhension de son ami. Aioros détenait le seul regard bienveillant du Sanctuaire, une empathie pure pour chaque être de ce monde. Aucune méchanceté ne logeait dans ses iris émeraudes. Puis, il partit à regret sans avoir entamé une vraie discussion avec l'espagnol.

Ce dernier resta inerte sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Il dut se remettre de ce trouble qu'il aperçut dans le regard de son ami, de son modèle. Dire que cela faisait mal au Capricorne d'éviter le Sagittaire s'apparentait à un euphémisme, tout son être se révulsait pour ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Le grec se débattait dans une mélasse inénarrable avec sa résurrection et ses relations à autrui. Au lieu de lui faciliter la tâche, Shura l'accablait un peu plus en lui offrant pour cadeau de réconciliation, son mutisme invétéré.

Le pire restait à venir, à savoir affronter en plus des regrets liés à son passé avec Aioros, celui qui l'avait précipité dans la Mort, le recadrant dans la voie qui l'avait choisi. Pour le moment Shura n'était pas au courant de la venue des ex bronzes, à vrai dire cela n'était pas le principal sujet de ses préoccupations.

(suite...)


	2. Embarras

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je tenais à remercier **Shiryudm** pour ses précisions quant au personnage de Shiryu ^^

Vu que je ne le maîtrise pas, je lui ai demandé conseil, merci à toi Shir' pour m'avoir éclairé. J'espère que je n'ai pas égratigné ton chouchou.

Sinon rien de spécial à préciser, si ce n'est que j'espère vous voir passez un bon moment avec cette lecture.

RaR :

 _Abella_ : merci à toi pour ta review ^^ Merci de me faire confiance quant à ce pairing inédit pour moi. Ca tu l'as dit : intrigante parce que je ne savais pas où j'allais, MDR, mais je l'ai terminé. La mise en place est faite, la suite arrive en espérant qu'elle te tienne en haleine et si ce n'est pas le cas tu as le droit de me le dire. Bises !

Kyss fra Peri.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Embarras**

.

Dans l'avion qui amenait la troupe des chevaliers particuliers de la princesse Saori, l'ambiance était pour le moins électrique. Seiya débordait d'enthousiasme et commentait toutes ses réflexions en direct, Shun essayait de maintenir une joie feinte et Hyõga se retranchait derrière un mur de glace – son ancien maître aurait été fier de lui. Quant à Shiryu, il se perdait dans les nébulosités des nuages en méditant. Ses camarades s'appuyaient énormément sur sa sagesse et sa raison, les soutenant envers et contre tout. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de faiblir, ni d'afficher son trouble. Non, le Dragon devait rester fort pour supporter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, rester avisé pour le groupe, pour ses amis, pour ses frères. Il masquait donc son incertitude face à ce voyage et faisait bon gré mal gré.

Tout le long du vol, l'ex Dragon ressassa ses anciens combats menés et ses ennemis vaincus. Au Sanctuaire, résidait Angelo, Shura et Saga, que de noms marquant son tournant. Lui le sage, le pacifiste, le réfléchi, dût prendre les armes comme on dit pour mener une bataille. Une des plus grandes de sa jeune vie. Oui, Shiryu avait précipité dans le néant deux ors de la déesse, cela le travaillait encore à l'heure actuelle.

Comment affronter le regard haineux de Deathmask ? Comment lutter contre celui inflexible de Shura ?

Bien sûr le Capricorne lui avait légué Excalibur mais cela pardonnait-il tout ?

De cela, le japonais n'en était pas sûr, ne passant jamais trop de temps avec le chevalier. Il s'arrangeait pour ne pas être seul avec lui ou abrégeait les entrevues, d'ailleurs sur ce point Shura semblait sur le même niveau de compréhension. Il ne cherchait pas à parler plus au jeune homme, ne s'étendant pas en formalité d'usage.

* * *

Seiya le sortit de ses réflexions en lui tendant un paquet de chips.

— Tu en veux ? Elles sont au crabe.

— Non merci Seiya, je n'ai pas faim.

— Bah comment ça pas faim ? Tu n'as rien pris ce matin au petit déjeuner, je t'ai vu. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

— Non, non tout va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

— Mouais… Bizarre… dit Pégase en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne te crois pas ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas un grand bavard de nature mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu es tout morose… Shiryu, Shunrei te manque c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas la revoir !

— Non enfin, non ce n'est pas ça, balbutia le Dragon chinois apparemment gêné.

Son ami se mit à rire franchement en se tenant le ventre. Shun qui était assis sur les sièges devant, se retourna pour s'accrocher au dossier, on ne voyait que sa frimousse dépasser.

— Bah Shir' enfin qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne veux pas nous en parler ? Nous sommes tes amis…

Ce dernier souffla, il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention préférant passer inaperçu. La sollicitude de ses frères de cœur le touchait mais pas leurs manières quelques peu… Lourdes.

— Shiryu aller ! insista Seiya en posant son bras autour des épaules de Shun. Mon ptit' sushi farci, aller, dis à tonton ce qui ne va pas.

— Ca suffit ! cingla Hyõga qui tourna sa tête en direction du groupe.

Depuis le début du voyage il ne décollait pas non plus son regard des nuages, étant assis à la gauche de Shiryu, il assistait à toute la discussion. Le Cygne avait l'air énervé, pour Zeus sait quelle raison.

— Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'ennuyez ? Shiryu n'est pas obligé de tout vous dire à longueur de temps. Seiya retourne-toi et s'il te plait fais moins de bruit en mâchouillant tes gâteaux, merci !

Pour appuyer son agacement, le blond croisa les bras et reprit sa contemplation passive.

Les deux autres soufflèrent et maugréèrent en discutant à voix basse.

Le japonais observa son ami, posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

— Hyõga… Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendu ? Il est rare de te voir comme ça… C'est à propos de Camus ?

Le blond haussa les épaules résigné.

— Tu devines toujours tout Shir'…

— A vrai dire, ce n'est pas très difficile de te percer à jour. Je te connais par cœur, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Ca va bien se passer.

— Non, j'en doute, répondit le russe en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite et en faisant la moue. Plus rien n'est pareil avec maître Camus maintenant… Plus rien…

— Oui, les relations changent ainsi que les individus. Rien ne reste immuable dans ce monde. Mais c'est cela qui apporte de la richesse aux relations à autrui… Si tout restait intact, les choses seraient vite ennuyeuses, ta relation avec Camus va changer et ce n'est peut être pas un mal. Vous trouverez un autre équilibre, je t'assure.

— Shir'… Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour nous remonter le moral, merci !

— Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

— Bah d'être là pour nous. Quand je t'écoute, les choses me paraissent plus simples, comme si tout allait bien se passer, tu vois ?

— Oui je vois, ajouta le Dragon en plissant ses yeux et souriant. Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Par contre, cette affirmation sonnait plutôt comme un encouragement qu'une vérité, il tentait de se convaincre que les choses allaient effectivement bien se passer pour lui.

Le commandant de bord ne divulgua pas la destination, ainsi que les deux hôtesses qui se trouvaient sur le vol. Le trajet durait depuis une éternité, la notion de temps ayant disparu à son tour. Les jeunes hommes ne savaient pas quelle heure il était, ni au dessus de quel pays l'avion volait. Ils s'endormirent tout de même une partie du voyage avec les doutes qui assaillaient leurs esprits.

OoOoO

En Grèce les préparatifs allaient bon train, quelques chevaliers attendaient avec une impatience évidente les « visiteurs ». N'étant pas habituer à recevoir du monde, cela représentait un sacré événement doublé d'un grand honneur. Doko ébruita un peu trop précipitamment qu'Athéna en personne venait les voir, ce qui provoqua des réactions en chaîne… Saga faisait encore plus amande honorable en donnant un coup de main auprès de tout le monde, y comprit du Pope. Shion en profita entre parenthèse pour solliciter le Gémeaux un peu plus que de raison, s'octroyant des moments de repos bien mérités. Aioros aussi était présent pour tous, rattrapant son temps perdu, cela lui donnait l'occasion de refaire connaissance avec ses pairs. Quelques uns pourtant s'en contre-fichaient, ne changeant rien à leurs habitudes, notamment Camus qui restait cloisonné dans son temple.

Shura faisait parti de cette dernière catégorie, non pas qu'il se moquait de la venue de leur déesse, mais de la ferveur que tous mettait là dedans. L'animation des préparatifs l'indisposait et l'agaçait. Il n'avait pas besoin de montrer par des courbettes sa dévotion envers Athéna, il vivait, respirait pour elle, uniquement elle. Cela suffisait amplement, de plus, il appréciait peu de se mélanger aux autres. Il s'isolait également comme son voisin du dessus en attendant que ça passe.

Angelo – ami de toujours – s'en arrachait les cheveux. Les cheveux, les ongles et les poils, tout simplement parce qu'il voyait son ami s'emmurer dans son mutisme. Même si l'espagnol n'était pas réputé pour être un boute-en-train, son comportement l'inquiétait grandement. Il ne put se retenir bien longtemps pour aller lui remettre les pendules à l'heure, pour sa défense, le Cancer essaya quelques semaines mais là il se trouvait à bout de forces. Mentales les forces. Lui aussi rendit une petite visite inopportune à son ami d'enfance.

* * *

Par un beau matin de septembre, on vit monter quatre à quatre un chevalier du Cancer remonté à bloc et ruminant dans sa barbe de deux jours contre son camarade. Personne ne s'enquit de son air patibulaire et tous le laissèrent monter sans l'énerver d'avantage. De plus, il ne s'embêta pas à masquer son cosmos teinté de colère, il explosait littéralement de l'italien. A l'approche de l'homme, Shura referma sa porte avant de voir sur son palier débarquer un Angelo en mode « furibond ». Le premier arrivait quand le deuxième lui claqua la porte au nez.

— Shura ! Ouvre espèce de sale chèvre infestée de tiques ! tonna Angelo en tambourinant contre la paroi.

Les temples étaient libres d'accès, mais les appartements privés séparés au fond des bâtisses. Le quatrième gardien était donc au cœur du naos _,_ là où se dressait la statue d'Athéna. Il marchait en grondant contre son ami, ses pas lourds martelaient les dalles du bâtiment mais nullement gêné par ce vacarme, Shura restait à l'intérieur bien gentiment. La guerre des nerfs débuta…

Angelo montait en pression au fur et à mesure des minutes écoulées, sa voix se cassait dans le vide tandis que son compère faisait mine de rien. Dans son salon, Shura tentait de lire mais les cris et les menaces de son ami l'en empêchaient. Sa concentration était on ne peut plus perturbée, cependant il continua de l'ignorer. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi Angelo était venu jusque là, remonté comme un coucou Suisse. L'horlogerie allait sûrement péter… A présent, le propriétaire du dixième temple prenait une leçon de langue gratuitement, puisque son homologue braillait toutes sortes d'insultes en italien. Shura ferma son livre en se disant qu'il les connaissait déjà et qu'Angelo ferait mieux de varier pour impressionner les foules. Lui seul se permettait d'ignorer superbement les emportements du Cancer, à force ses accès de colère lui passaient largement au dessus de la tête. Cependant, il reconnaissait que ce n'était pas sympathique de sa part de laisser mariner Angelo dans le jus de son courroux.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout d'une demi-heure de vocifération en tout genre. Angelo empoigna son ami par le col de sa chemise et l'accula contre le mur de son entrée en l'entraînant avec lui. L'italien secouait Shura comme un prunier.

— _Puttana_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein ? Ca t'amuse de me faire poireauter comme un con ? Hein ? Shura bordel tu crois que je n'ai que ça à foutre de ma journée ? Imbécile que tu es ! Tu me les feras toutes…

— Oh, calme ! proclama le brun en levant sa main devant son visage comme signe d'avertissement.

Pour dompter la fureur d'un Cancer au bord de l'anévrisme, nul besoin de s'emporter. Cela ne servait à rien à vrai dire que d'exacerber sa hargne. Au contraire, Shura détenait la bonne technique : regard dur accroché à celui de son vis-à-vis, mine austère et voix sèche suffisait à recadrer son camarade. Tout dans sa posture droite indiquait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le pousser à bout. Angelo se calma, enleva ses mains de la chemise de son ami et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour marquer sa gêne.

— Ouais, je me suis emporté…

— Pas rien qu'un peu, répondit le Capricorne.

— C'est de ta faute.

— C'est _toujours_ de ma faute je te signale.

— Tu n'as rien à grignoter ? demanda Angelo en s'asseyant de tout son poids sur le canapé, bras étendus sur le dossier.

— Fais comme chez toi je t'en prie.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

L'ibérique n'attendit pas de réponse, d'un pas mesuré mais sûr de lui il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer vite fait un encas pour deux. Du fond de la pièce, il entendait son invité parler tout seul.

Le Cancer pouvait être lourd parfois mais cela traduisait une forme d'inquiétude. L'italien sous ses airs bourrus, possédait le sens de l'amitié, stressant pour les êtres qui comptaient à ses yeux. Il ne faisait que protéger « sa famille », donc Shura s'adoucissait en se taisant et laissant de la place à Angelo dans sa vie. Tout en mangeant et buvant, le brun écoutait le sermon du père Angélus en acquiesçant de temps à autre.

— Non mais tu vois Shu', tu es chiant aussi ! Faut tout le temps venir te chercher sans ça, tu t'enfermes comme un ermite. Tu ne vas pas nous refaire ton Mû, non ? Un ça suffit pas deux je t'en prie. Parce que moi je ne le supporterais pas…

Et L'homme rustre parlait… Parlait et parlait… Argumentait, s'emportait pour se contenir, puis repartait dans des explications sans fins. Shura souriait de plus en plus derrière son verre, à bien observer son ami il s'attendrissait. Oui, lui, l'homme rigide se dulcifiait au contact de l'autre même si sa fierté ne permettait pas le moindre écart de sucre. Jamais il ne disait ni ne montrait ses ressentis mais n'en éprouvait pas moins les effets.

Shura se leva, tapota la cuisse d'Angelo et lança d'un ton plus léger.

— Bon, tu as fini ton sermon là ? Non parce que je vais m'endormir, on se croirait à la messe d'un vieux prêtre bigot !

— Eh ! s'offusqua monsieur le curé.

— Quoi ? répondit l'espagnol du même ton pour se moquer.

— Tu as compris au moins ce que je t'ai dit ? Ca a servi à quelque chose ou ton cerveau de buté fait barrage ? Tu vas faire des efforts pour ne pas t'isoler ou…

— Oui, coupa Shura. Oui ne t'en fais pas, je vais venir te voir tous les jours si tu veux. Comme ça je pourrirai ton coup avec Aphro…

— Quoi ? Comment ça avec Aphro ? répondit vivement le Cancer en se levant d'un bond. Tu sous-entends quoi là exactement ?

Shura agita sa main devant son visage comme pour se faire de l'air.

— Rien, rien… Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, ni de t'entendre repartir dans tes délires encore pendant deux heures. Viens, on va aller faire un tour.

— Où ça ? interrogea suspicieusement le visiteur.

— Je ne sais pas, comme tu voudras… C'est bien toi qui vient de me dire en long, en large et en travers de m'intégrer plus, non ? Et bien allons rendre visite à l'un de nos confrères, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Ouah l'exploit ! siffla Angelo.

Il se caressa le menton en guise de réflexion.

— Dans ce cas, allons voir Mû justement. Entre ours vous vous comprenez.

— Tss, se contenta de grincer Shura en se levant.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps, l'avion amenant les ex bronzes débarqua sur le sol grec. La chaleur écrasante et la lumière éblouissante du soleil aveugla les jeunes gens. Tour à tour ils sortirent de l'appareil avec des mines chiffonnées. Même le trublion Pégase ne pipait mot, trop occupé à se décoller les yeux d'avoir trop dormi. Du coup, personne ne s'aperçut de la destination finale que lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de l'aéroport.

Forcément. Ils ne furent pas dupes de la manigance de leur déesse bien aimée… Sous ses airs juvéniles et candides bourrés d'attention, se cachait une petite intrigante. Intrigante dans le bon sens du terme car loin d'elle le désir de mettre mal ses chevaliers. Seulement, sans un bon coup de pied au derrière, ils pouvaient attendre le déluge pour s'expliquer et évacuer les tensions subsistantes. Saori ne donnât qu'un tout petit coup de pouce comme on dit.

Hyõga souffla en affaissant ses épaules comme si elles portaient le poids du monde, Shun eut une grimace en biais et Shiryu intériorisa tout, comme d'habitude.

— Allons les amis, c'était à prévoir non ? La princesse n'allait certainement pas laisser des tensions au sein de son armée. Il faudra faire avec, ça se passera bien.

— Tu dis ça pour nous rassurer mais c'est loin d'être le cas, contra le russe.

— Mais Shiryu a raison, intervint Shun. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Le visage de poupon de Hyõga s'assombrit, ses traits se durcirent, son regard glacier inonda de froideur celui de ses amis.

— Non mais tu t'entends là ? Tu es sérieux Shun ? Tu y crois à tes sottises ? Qui depuis la fin de la Guerre se planque chez notre princesse ? Qui a refusé d'aller en mission diplomatique aux Enfers au risque de créer un conflit ? Et qui encore n'adresse pratiquement pas la parole à Aphrodite ? C'est moi peut être ?

— Calme-toi s'il te plait… demanda Shiryu en posant sa main sur le bras adverse.

Le blond se dégagea énergiquement en tournant sa tête de côté visiblement contrarié. Il émit un bruit de claquement de langue puis répondit.

— Ca va, ça va je ne vais pas faire de scandale, tu me connais mais avoue qu'ici personne n'est à l'aise à cent pour cent à l'idée de passer des vacances avec les chevaliers d'ors. Nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher et…

— Et quoi ? interrompit le sage de la bande. Comme tu dis, nous avons tous notre fardeau à porter mais ce n'est pas une raison pour accabler Shun. Si tu as des griefs adresse-les à la bonne personne.

— Je le ferai… Je serai bien obligé… Il sera là… dit le Cygne en baissant la tête.

— Oui bah c'est pas à discuter sur le parking qu'on va arriver à quelque chose, conclut Seiya de sa bonne humeur habituelle. Appelons un taxi et rendons-nous au Sanctuaire le plus vite possible. Ils doivent nous attendre, on verra le reste le moment venu. En plus j'ai faim, il ne me reste plus de chips.

* * *

Quelques heures et kilomètres plus tard, les quatre chevaliers arrivèrent à la limite du Sanctuaire – Ikki étant encore sur son île. Bien évidement Mû les accueillit chaleureusement, ainsi qu'Aldébaran qui se trouvait chez lui. Personne ne s'éternisa, il fallait présenter les salutations de rigueur au grand Pope. A cette heure-ci de la matinée bien entamée, peu de Gold résidaient à demeure, ils vaquaient à leurs occupations ou encadraient des apprentis. En montant les sempiternelles marches menant chez le souverain du domaine, les ex bronzes ne rencontrèrent pas grand monde. Seul Shaka méditait dans son temple, à leur passage il se contenta de les saluer sans se lever. Doko menait un ramdam de tous les diables dans le sien, mais il s'arrêta tout de même pour venir à leur rencontre. A l'approche de la dixième maison, la respiration de Shiryu s'intensifia malgré lui. Soulagé de n'avoir vu personne dans la quatrième, il espérait que ce soit la même chose là aussi. Récompensé de ses prières intérieures, pas une trace du Capricorne, ils passèrent sans encombre pour arriver à la onzième en toute logique. A son tour Hyõga frissonna d'appréhension. Depuis le retour de la Paix, ses rapports avec son ancien maître s'altérèrent. Bien que Camus n'ait jamais été démonstratif en terme d'affection, il devint encore plus distant qu'auparavant. Le Cygne s'en désolait profondément, ne sachant pas comment faire pour entamer le dialogue. Les longues discussions à cœur ouvert n'étaient pas son truc.

Il croyait s'en tirer à bon compte ne détectant aucun cosmos glacé, quand le Verseau apparut dans la partie commune de son temple. Adossé à une colonne, les bras croisés, il observait son disciple à la loupe, ne reportant son attention que sur lui. Ses orbes impénétrables plongeaient dans celles limpides du russe. La gêne s'installa incontinent et le petit groupe s'arrêta. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable se jouait à cet instant T mais personne ne pouvait expliquer quelle en était la nature. Une joute visuelle débuta entre les deux hommes, et toujours Camus ne prononçait aucun mot.

Les regards s'entrechoquaient, aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux. Seiya coupa ce silence polaire en demandant.

— Salut Camus tu vas bien ? Pourrais-tu nous laisser passer s'il te plait ? Nous allons voir le Grand Pope.

Le français remit sa chevelure jade derrière son dos d'un mouvement élégant de nuque, décroisa les bras et quitta son appui. Au milieu du passage, le chevalier d'or se manifestait être impressionnant dans sa droiture légendaire. Tout en épinglant ses yeux sur Hyõga, il s'adressa au japonais.

— Je vais bien Seiya, je te remercie. Bien sûr, passez. Shion vous attend.

Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent laissant leur ami derrière. Hyõga voulait se donner une contenance, rester digne autant que son ancien maître mais malheureusement au moment de passer près de lui, il baissa la tête involontairement. Camus détenait encore l'autorité suprême du mentor et dégageait une aura froide. Froide de par ses sentiments qui ressortaient en cet instant. Le dialogue n'allait certainement pas être entamé encore ce jour… Surtout avec des énergumènes aussi butés, reclus et arctiques.

* * *

Les choses étaient loin d'être réglées au vu des comportements de chaque mais Athéna ne précisa pas d'échéance quant aux « vacances » de ses guerriers divins. Par conséquent, ils resteraient le temps nécessaire aux réconciliations de se faire, point.

Pour ne pas troubler la tranquillité des ors, Shion décida de loger la troupe dans son temple qui était assez grand pour accueillir pratiquement tout le Sanctuaire. Un dîner s'organiserait dans la semaine pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Les tractations concernant la venue de la déesse en personne en laissèrent plus d'un déçu… Notamment Doko qui perdit ses paris et Shura qui espérait en secret la revoir. Bien entendu il ne montra rien de son trouble, restant fidèle à lui-même. Quant aux nouveaux arrivants, il n'en avait cure.

(suite...)


	3. Tension et incompréhension

**Chapitre 3**

 **Tension et incompréhension**

.

Installé au treizième tout en haut du domaine, Shiryu fût soulagé. Inconsciemment il ne souhaitait pas côtoyer de trop près certains chevaliers mais paradoxalement cela l'attristait de ne pas résider chez Doko. Leur relation ne pâtit jamais d'aucune forme de gêne, au contraire elle évoluait sur un respect mutuel, une grande considération et un lien inébranlable.

Retirés chez Shion, les bronzes se joignirent à la vie de la communauté. Justement, le Dragon chinois se prépara pour aller voir son ancien maître. Egal à lui-même, son air calme ne trahissait aucun émoi quand il arriva vers un des temples redoutés… Il demanda la permission de passer à Shura qui dispensait une leçon d'histoire à trois novices. Ce dernier ne daigna pas tourner la tête en donnant son feu vert. Le japonais souffla d'aise et continua sa traversée pour déboucher sur le septième temple, lieu de tranquillité. Quand il entra, la Balance était en train de préparer du saké fait maison. Le chinois cuisait du riz dans trois gros fait-tout reposant sur sa gazinière. La vapeur qu'il se dégageait de la cuisine prit Shiryu à la gorge, l'air humide saturait l'atmosphère, on ne pouvait plus respirer là-dedans. Mettant sa main devant son nez, le japonais courut aérer la pièce.

— Doko qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna le jeune homme en agitant sa main devant lui.

— Du saké mon petit, du saké ! Tu en veux ? J'en ai d'avance.

— Mais… Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais su ? Tu le sors d'où ? Et où est-ce que tu entreposes ton fourbi ?

La Balance, les mains sur les hanches s'esclaffa.

— J'en fabriquais aux Cinq pics quand je m'ennuyais… Et tu peux me croire mon petit, je me suis barber plus d'une fois. Le reste est entreposé dans la cave et puis j'ai réquisitionné celle d'Aio' aussi, ainsi que celle de Milo. Comme ça, ça me permet de m'étaler et d'élaborer mon saké en n'oubliant aucune étape…

— Oui d'accord j'ai compris, le coupa Shiryu en levant sa main devant lui.

Quand le vieux-ancien-nouveau maître divaguait sur la préparation de son saké, plus rien ni personne n'était en mesure de l'arrêter. Cela pouvait durer plus d'une heure entière.

— Je veux bien un verre quoi qu'il soit encore tôt pour ça, reprit le Dragon.

— Mais non, avec des gâteaux ça passera très bien.

Attablés au meuble du salon, les deux hommes savouraient leur collation. Retrouver Doko était un véritable plaisir pour Shiryu, ils parlèrent longuement jusqu'au déjeuner puis passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Le temps perdu ne se rattraperait plus mais ils pouvaient toujours s'accaparer de nouveaux jours ensemble. Le japonais raconta sa première expérience en tant que maître, malheureusement son disciple n'étant pas doué, échoua lamentablement à l'obtention de son armure. Shiryu attendait un nouvel élève. Doko rît beaucoup à l'énumération des frasques du garçon.

— Je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de toi mon petit, dit la Balance en servant une infusion à son invité.

— Oui, il est vrai, je suis plutôt calme.

— Calme ? C'est un pléonasme ! Tu incarnes la quiétude, parfois on se demande si tu es là.

— C'est mon caractère, je n'y peux rien.

— Oh, mais ce n'est pas une critique, au contraire seulement…

Le chinois suspendit sa phrase au vol en observant les expressions de Shiryu intensément, sa tasse dans les mains.

— Seulement quoi ? reprit le Dragon.

— Seulement, on ne sait jamais ce que tu penses. Tu restes très mystérieux Shir', il faudrait t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres.

Shiryu fronça légèrement les sourcils et se recula d'instinct. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, préférant s'effacer au profit d'individus plus expansifs.

— Je m'ouvre aux autres, mais pas à n'importe qui, trancha le jeune guerrier en baissant sa tête sur sa tasse.

— Ce n'est pas un reproche voyons… Enfin si mais… Oh tu sais bien. A ne pas te déclarer tu vas la perdre.

D'un seul coup, Shiryu redressa sa tête en clignant des yeux et en faisant la moue, expression peu commune indiquant sa confusion. De suite ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se précipita de rajouter.

— Non, enfin non ! De quoi me parles-tu ?

— Tu sais bien… De Shunrei… Tu es trop introverti, quelqu'un d'autre volera son cœur si tu ne te déclares pas. Je dis ça pour ton bien et aussi… Si tu pouvais faire un petit effort envers mes confrères… Je vois bien que tu évites certains. Bon je te l'accorde, parfois Angelo n'est pas d'une compagnie raffinée, passe sur sa mauvaise humeur ce n'est qu'un ours mal léché de prime abord, une fois qu'on le connaît il en vaut le coup. Et puis…

— Merci Doko mais je dois m'en aller, se vexa le noiraud en se levant.

— Mais attends ! interpella le plus ancien en retenant son invité par le bras. Ne fais pas ta tête de cochon, je dis ça pour ton bien c'est tout.

— Merci Doko mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils en relations matrimoniales. Et pour ta gouverne, je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour Shunrei, c'est une sœur c'est tout, ça en reste là. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je remonte chez Shion.

— Bon, comme tu voudras, se résigna la Balance d'un ton dépité.

* * *

Pendant son ascension, Shiryu ressassa les paroles de son mentor ; effectivement il n'avait pas tort sur son manque de communication. Il reconnut que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'effort pour s'intégrer aux divers groupes quand il se retrouvait en société. Maintenant, les ex bronzes étaient comme des frères, aucune gêne ne demeurait entre eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas en présence des ors. Notamment avec Angelo et Shura… L'un était bourru quand l'autre se révélait taciturne, voire effrayant. Pas que le jeune Dragon ait eu peur du Capricorne mais il imposait le respect grâce à son maintien droit, voire rigide. Rigide dans le bon et mauvais sens du terme : émanait de l'espagnol une aura divine presque intouchable où se mêlait distance et ferveur. En somme, on ne savait quoi penser de cet homme énigmatique.

Shiryu fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'il heurta un mur ferme. Mur non composé de pierre mais de chair…

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pénétra dans la maison du Capricorne et que celui-ci était dans le hall principal. Le Dragon se cogna contre le buste en béton de Shura qui ne vacilla pas. Quand l'intrus s'avisa de porter son regard sur celui de son vis-à-vis, il vit deux diamants noirs luire de façon étrange. Avec cet homme aussi il n'était pas facile de discerner ses pensées, elles devaient être aussi obscures que ses charbons.

— Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ? accusa Shura de sa voix grave.

Impressionné dans un premier temps, Shiryu se ressaisit vite pour affronter son homologue.

— Pardon mais je ne t'ai pas vu, répondit poliment le visiteur.

Car il ne fallait pas oublier le savoir-vivre.

D'un mouvement hautain et méprisant, Shura releva le menton et toisa le plus jeune. Drapé dans son dédain, il ressemblait à un matador allant défier le taureau dans l'arène. Aucun trait figé de son visage ne bougea. Il impressionnait, stoïque comme cela.

— Et alors ? Tu crois que ta distraction te permet de me foncer dessus ? J'étais au milieu, tu aurais pu m'éviter, je suis voyant tout de même.

Un sentiment de vexation s'implanta en Shiryu, d'instinct il répliqua sèchement.

— Oh, excuse-moi Shura ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, tu ne vas pas rester là-dessus pour le millénaire à venir, si ?

Pourquoi, comment, ça il ne put l'expliquer mais l'attitude on ne peut plus condescendante de l'espagnol l'énerva prodigieusement. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes au Dragon chinois de s'emporter comme cela, cependant en présence se son pair il ne se contrôlait plus. On avait l'impression que Shura rabaissait les autres et se sentait supérieur aussi, en somme tout pour engendrer un sentiment d'infériorité.

— Tu prends de l'assurance Shiryu à ce que je vois… C'est bien, tu t'émancipes de l'influence de Doko. Peut être que tu arriveras bientôt à penser par toi-même…

Les poings serrés, la colère montante, le japonais répondit en durcissant le ton, calme mais qui traduisait son ras-le-bol.

— Ne t'avise pas de parler ni de dire du mal de Doko est-ce clair ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'exprime pas beaucoup qu'on peut se moquer de moi. On ne va pas rester sur ça, si tu n'as pas d'autres préoccupations soit, c'est bien pour toi mais moi je ne m'attarde pas sur des broutilles comme toi. Laisse-moi passer.

D'un mouvement leste, Shiryu bouscula Shura à l'épaule ce qui le fit vaciller sur le côté. Seulement au bout de trois pas, une poigne puissante le retint prisonnier, meurtrissant son poignet.

— Eh oh ! Tu crois parler à qui là petit ? interrogea durement l'hispanique. Tu me manques de respect dans ma maison. Si tu n'es pas capable de supporter quelques petites railleries, reste enfermé dans ta chambre.

Le Dragon se dégagea de son entrave en secouant son bras.

— Depuis quand es-tu aussi mesquin qu'Angelo ? Je te pensais autrement… Mais bon, je me suis trompé.

Avant de partir Shura le héla.

— Je t'ai fait cadeau d'un don précieux ne l'oublie pas petit.

De dos, Shiryu eut un petit rire ironique.

— Meri pour ta grande générosité Shura, j'apprécie… Je dois t'en être redevable à vie c'est ça ? Dis-moi, tu attends des fleurs de ma part ou des courbettes ? C'est toi seul qui t'étais perdu en chemin, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je n'ai pas plus à te gratifier de merci. Sur ce, je te laisse.

Estomaqué par l'aplomb du nouveau guerrier, Shura resta sur le carreau ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. Effectivement, il était allé un peu loin avec ce prétexte d'impolitesse, plus exactement de petite bousculade. Rien de méchant et encore moins provocateur. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi la présence de ce jeune homme le rendait comme cela, limite agressif. Shura attaquait comme pour se défendre. Se défendre de quoi ? De l'attitude policée du noiraud ? Que lui reprochait-il en fin de compte ?

Las, Shura porta sa main sur son visage et la passa dessus comme pour effacer ses questions. Des problèmes, il en avait avec pas mal de ses amis, notamment Aioros, Aiolia, Saga pour ne citer qu'eux et maintenant Shiryu. Décidément, se dit-il, il serait mille fois mieux en Catalogne. Peut être que son ami Angelo avait raison et qu'il n'était qu'un inadapté social…

OoOoO

En rentrant chez le Pope, l'interpellé de tantôt essayait de se calmer. Il ne débordait jamais d'habitude. Là, il s'était emporté, comment se pouvait-il ? Il arrivait à se contenir pendant les querelles de ses amis, c'est même lui qui tenait le rôle d'arbitre et de juge. Même entre les disputes de Shun et d'Ikki, il parvenait à temporiser les altercations. Et la rencontre Hyõga-Isaak au Sanctuaire sous-marin ! Tous s'en souvenaient encore.

C'est encore lui qui réussît le tour de force de canaliser l'élan destructeur du Kraken. Pourquoi diantre en présence de Shura, se laissait-il aller ? C'était comme si le Capricorne concentrait la culpabilité, ainsi que d'autres sentiments de Shiryu pour les exploser sur lui. Etrange ressenti… En tout les cas, ces pensées ne donnaient pas la clef du mystère et le Dragon sortait de ses gonds. Pour sa défense, il se dît que l'arrogance de son ancien ennemi en était la cause. Shiryu détenait un caractère pacifiste mais il ne fallait pas le chercher non plus.

La soirée se déroula dans le temple du Pope pour lui. Seiya les abandonna en allant squatter chez son ami Aiolia pour faire Zeus c'est quoi, Shun se promena dans les jardins du treizième tandis que Hyõga s'enferma dans sa chambre. La morosité gagnait les jeunes gens, Shion veillait sur eux mais il ne s'autorisait pas à intervenir. Ils devaient régler leurs problèmes seuls, comme des grands – ce qui comprenait également ses chevaliers d'ors.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, personne ne vit le Cygne au petit déjeuner commun. Evidement tous s'inquiétèrent de son absence, mais venir en troupeau dans la chambre du russe n'était pas une idée judicieuse. Comme toujours, Shiryu se proposa d'aller vérifier si leur ami ne s'était pas suicider avec sa propre technique du cercueil de glace ou s'il n'avait pas fait un coma éthylique en absorbant la Vodka de Camus.

Un coup sur la porte indiqua à Hyõga qu'un visiteur le demandait. Il ne répondit pas mais le coup redoubla.

— Ouiii… dit le blond d'un ton trainant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le japonais qui entra en la refermant derrière lui. Son ami était assis sur son lit complètement lymphatique, les yeux dans le vague. L'invité alla s'assoir sur une banquette attenante au lit, les jambes repliées et les bras croisés.

— Hyõga ça ne va pas ?

Point de réponse.

— Ouh, ouh ! Hyõga tu es avec moi ? réitéra Shiryu.

— Hein oui, tu disais ? demanda le second en tournant sa tête brusquement en direction de son ami comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

— Je te parle… Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles absent, en plus on ne t'a pas vu depuis hier soir.

D'un regard mort, le blond dévisagea son camarade.

— Bah non tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Effectivement, vu ton manque d'entrain et ta vivacité je vois que les choses vont bien. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi, on se fait tous du souci pour commencer. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je le devine alors…

Un soupir venant des profondeurs de ses entrailles, traversa les lèvres du russe, il expira toute la misère du monde.

— Mais c'est à cause de Camus… révéla-t-il enfin.

— Ca je ne m'en serais pas douté.

— Oh arrête de te moquer Shir'.

— Je ne me moque pas, rassure-toi. Continue…

— Tu as vu comme il est froid avec moi ? Je l'ai déçu, notre lien s'est brisé à jamais quand…

— Pas plus que d'habitude à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vu la différence.

— Si moi je la vois la différence ! s'énerva Hyõga en se levant. Je l'ai déçu, il ne veut plus me parler ni avoir rien à faire avec moi ! J'ai été ingrat avec lui, même Isaak me l'a dit !

— Oui mais Isaak était en colère, il s'est ravisé après que vous vous soyez expliqué, temporisa le Dragon oriental. Si tu ne parles pas à Camus, il ne saura jamais ce qui ne tourne pas rond. Il n'est pas devin non plus tu sais.

— Mais Isaak a eu raison de me balancer ses vérités, je le mérite. Camus aussi il pourrait…

Le chant du Cygne se stoppa net tant l'émotion était grande. Parler du Verseau se révélait être une épreuve pour l'ancien apprenti. Même avec son expérience de chevalier, le sujet de Camus restait sensible. Lui seul parvenait à ébranler ses nouvelles barrières de glace, comme son mentor. Préférant rester digne, il se tut.

— Tu sais Hyõga… La situation va s'enliser si personne ne se décide à faire le premier pas. Et peut être que Camus n'a pas conscience de ton mal être et qu'il ne désire pas t'ennuyer en te laissant tranquille. Pour lui aussi les choses ne sont pas faciles… Tu me promets d'y réfléchir au moins ?

Le nordique hocha de la tête pour conforter la suggestion de son ami. Oui, il y réfléchirait, sûr même puisqu'il ne faisait que ça depuis l'annonce de leur départ.

Quant à Shiryu son état d'esprit n'était pas mieux, d'un côté il conseillait son frère de cœur mais de l'autre il n'appliquait pas ses préceptes n'osant pas aller parler à Angelo ni Shura. A vrai dire le premier ne représentait plus vraiment un problème, le jour de son arrivée, le Cancer le coinça aux arènes pour lui dire juste qu'il paraissait plus déterminé et moins niais qu'autrefois. Puis, il lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le mettre en garde que si l'envie lui reprenait de le jeter dans le Puits des âmes, il n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher les yeux. Ironique au possible, Angelo le laissa en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Au moins avec l'italien les choses s'éclaircissaient si un point d'ombre subsistait, pas comme avec l'espagnol. Lui ne s'exprimait que trop rarement, préférant passer au crible l'incriminé de son regard accusateur et terriblement menaçant.

* * *

Ce jour, une démonstration était donnée en l'honneur des protecteurs d'Athéna, rassemblant les ors, les meilleurs chevaliers d'argent pour les apprentis. Shiryu arriva entouré de ses amis sous les regards des autres, et surtout sous les chuchotements d'Aphrodite.

Sans le vouloir, le japonais dirigea ses yeux menthe à l'eau sur le Capricorne, qui l'observa au même moment. Une gêne s'installa aussi sec entre les deux hommes. Shura ne baissa pas cependant le regard, alors pour ne pas paraître « faible », Shiryu en fit autant. Une joute visuelle débuta, le plus jeune n'entendit pas Seiya lui dire de venir s'installer à côté de lui. Il était plongé dans le brasier qui l'incendiait de ressenti. Puis, pour mettre un terme à cet échange, Shiryu releva le menton et rejoignit les autres en haut des gradins. Pendant le temps que se déroulaient les premiers combats, il vit que son homologue doré restait en retrait des autres mais surtout d'un individu en particulier. Aioros dévisageait son ancien ami avec nostalgie, sans raison apparente, Shiryu en éprouva de la jalousie. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans sa nature et surtout, pour quelle raison ? Cependant, il ne put détourner ses iris interrogatifs des deux hommes. Shura feintait de l'insistance du Sagittaire, tandis que celui-ci voulait provoquer un dialogue.

Quelque chose d'autre questionna le plus jeune… Pourquoi Shura demeurait solitaire au groupe, et encore plus, pourquoi cela le préoccupait-il ?

Il était de notoriété publique que le Dragon chinois possédait un tempérament empathique, certes, mais cette qualité avait des limites. Pourtant, il plaignait quelque part son ancien adversaire de cet isolement auquel il se contraignait. Cette contradiction commençait de lui grignoter les méninges. Son tour vint, il se leva pour se diriger dans l'arène et affronter un de ses homologues. L'adversaire en question n'était autre que Milo. Les hommes débutèrent le combat, Shiryu se trouvait en difficulté face à la restriction du Scorpion. Bien entendu les coups n'étaient pas portés à une intensité comme lors de vrais combats mais tout de même, encaisser une ou deux _Scarlet needle_ ne s'avérait pas une partie de plaisir.

En face de la piste, sur les gradins, les amis du japonais serraient les dents ainsi que Shura bizarrement. A chaque attaque de son collègue or, il prenait peur pour Shiryu. Ses poings se crispaient, son corps se tendait comme la corde d'un arc bandé prêt à se rompre. Sa mine se durcissait de seconde en seconde. Gardant une mine indéchiffrable à toute épreuve, l'espagnol ne montra rien de son trouble, d'ailleurs il ne se l'expliquait pas lui-même. Mais voir Shiryu se prendre des coups d'aiguillons ne le ravissait vraiment pas.

Le combat se clôtura, le perdant chancelant retrouva ses amis plus haut dans les gradins. Ne voulant pas montrer de faiblesse, il cacha à tous que les piqûres de Milo lui avaient infligé de sérieux dégâts. Il attendit que tout le monde sorte pour s'autoriser à prendre appui sur Seiya.

Hyõga lui, n'avait cessé de fixer Camus pendant toute la scène, comme pour chercher du soutien ou espérer qu'il ferait un geste pour stopper son amant. Mais il savait comme tout le monde, qu'un combat ne s'abandonnait pas. Une fois commencé, il fallait le terminer, question d'honneur. Les ex bronzes rapatrièrent Shiryu dans le temple du Pope pour qu'il se repose. Comme à son habitude, le Dragon minimisa ses blessures pour ne pas affoler ses compagnons.

* * *

Le lendemain, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, Shiryu se leva, dissimulant une fièvre qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Oh pour feinter, ça il savait feinter. On pouvait lui concéder ce subterfuge, parce que le sage de la bande s'oubliait la plus part du temps. Il préférait s'occuper des problèmes de ses amis plutôt que des siens ou de sa santé. Il fit bonne figure au petit déjeuner. Cependant il évita d'aller voir Doko qui le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, il aurait aussitôt vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Shiryu ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il vaqua à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

De son côté, Shura repensait sans le vouloir à la démonstration de la veille. Même s'il disait se fiche des bronzes et notamment de Shiryu, une part de son humanité se posait des questions sur son état du jour. C'est vrai que Milo n'y avait pas été de main morte, même pour un entraînement, le huitième gardien ne plaisantait pas avec les duels. Le Capricorne se doutait de l'ardeur mise par son confrère, car son esprit de compétition exacerbé l'incitait toujours à dépasser ses limites… Provoquant des dégâts collatéraux. Et dans ce cas précis, les dégâts étaient orientés sur Shiryu. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée matinale d'Aphrodite qui se dirigeait plus bas, chez un certain crabe aux pinces acérées. Voyant la mine tendue – plus qu'à l'accoutumée – de Shura, le suédois s'abstint d'émettre quelconque réflexion. D'ailleurs, Shura semblait absorbé par ses questionnements internes, car il ne répondit pas au « bonjour » du Poisson.

L a journée se déroula sans que les deux protagonistes ne se croisent. En vérité, chacun d'entre eux tentait de s'éviter cordialement, même si l'hispanique faisait de même avec d'autres de ses pairs. Il devenait très fort au petit jeu du chevalier fantôme, fuyant lorsque l'attention se reportait sur lui. Ce trait commun, Shiryu aussi le détenait, n'aimant pas être le centre d'attention d'un groupe.

Comme prédis, le japonais était au bout de ses forces, s'épuisant à l'entraînement des nouveaux apprentis. Shun lui conseillait d'aller à l'infirmerie mais son ami n'écouta rien. Son état fébrile ne trompait personne, il était parcouru de frissons, de plus des perles de sueur longeaient son front, ses pupilles luisaient. Non, Shiryu avait une forte fièvre et ne tenait quasiment plus debout. Seiya le soutenait à la taille, ils remontaient enfin vers le treizième temple, quand ils croisèrent Shura accompagné d'Angelo et d'Aphrodite.

Tous se stoppèrent en se dévisageant. Seiya prit la parole agacé.

— Pourriez-vous vous pousser s'il vous plait ? Vous ne voyez pas que Shiryu est au plus mal ?

— Non, ça va aller, répondit le principal intéressé. Il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes, je vais bien.

Aphrodite secoua sa tête pour remettre en place ses boucles ondulées en répliquant.

— Oh oui, tu as l'air d'aller bien… Autant qu'un malade peut l'être. Regarde, tu perles à grosses gouttes, c'est la fièvre ça. Et je m'y connais tu sais…

— Ca va, on ne t'a pas demandé une dissertation sur la fièvre et ses symptômes ! coupa Angelo. Il est grand, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Pas vrai Shiryu ?

— Tout à fait, concéda le japonais.

Les ors amorcèrent leur descente tandis que les ex bronzes remontèrent. En passant près du Dragon, Shura tourna la tête sans rien dire encore avec son air dédaigneux peint sur son visage. Décidément, il était quasiment impossible de deviner ses pensées. Le jeune guerrier crut à du désintérêt, il releva son menton en faisant mine de rester fort malgré la température qui gagnait son corps.

Enfin allongé dans son lit avec un grog et un repas, Shiryu se demanda entre deux assoupissements pourquoi l'attitude du Capricorne l'affectait autant ?

Quand il n'éprouvait pas de la colère ou la bravade à le défier, un sentiment tout autre prenait place dans son cœur. Comme maintenant… De la déception, voilà ce que le jeune homme ressentait. De la déception pure pour le désintérêt de son pair. Bien évidement, il n'en connaissait pas la cause, cela aurait été trop simple.

Shiryu but son bol de soupe en se posant milles questions sur le comportement de Shura.

(suite...)


	4. Rien n'est réglé

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis ravie de voir que cette fanfic a trouvé son public, n'étant pas sûre de moi quant au traitement des personnages et de l'intrigue.

Pis bon, je doute constamment alors ça ne va pas changer.

Nous en sommes déjà au quatrième chapitre, ça avance mine de rien.

RaR :

 _Abella_ : Merci de me suivre sur d'autres fics et pour ta review ^^

Tu as raison quant au comportement probable de Shura : on peut toujours rêver pour qu'il daigne aller prendre des nouvelles en personne mais les choses vont bien finir par se débloquer : )

Ah là là, je suis bien contente si tu aimes cette intrigue, je n'arrête pas de le dire mais je me suis bataillée hardiment avec ces deux zigotos aussi fiers l'un que l'autre. Je te bisoute *3*

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Rien n'est réglé**

.

La nuit fût mauvaise pour Shura. Il se retournât dans tous les sens sans trouver le sommeil. Ces temps-ci, son agacement s'amplifiait sans en connaître les causes exactes. Tout et tout le monde l'insupportait. Surtout ce jeune homme imbu de sa personne qui le toisait du haut de sa sagesse.

Shiryu hantât les rêves du chevalier d'or sans qu'il n'en discerne la raison. Il se convainquît du fait que le jeune homme était fiévreux, ni plus, ni moins. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Mais alors pourquoi l'état de santé du Dragon le préoccupait-il à ce point ?

Trop confus pour cogiter plus, Shura se leva pour s'apprêter. Sa fierté ne lui indiquait pas de demander en personne des nouvelles de l'ex bronze. Son côté vieux jeu réapparaissait, il possédait tout un tas de préceptes auxquels il tenait particulièrement.

* * *

Il fut interrompu dans la préparation de son petit déjeuner par l'arrivée d'Angelo et d'Aphrodite qui lui venait de son temple. Les deux invités firent comme chez eux, s'asseyant et se servant du café pour l'un et du thé pour l'autre.

— Il n'est pas terrible ton thé Shu, minauda le douzième gardien en grimaçant.

— Ouais, ton café n'est pas torréfié correctement. Ca, ce n'est certainement pas un bon _Espresso_ ! rajouta le quatrième.

S'en suivit une pluie de critiques gratuites quant aux croissants trop rances, au jus de fruit pas frais et une nouvelle fois sur la qualité du café.

Shura ferma les yeux un moment, il n'entendait que la voix d'Angelo couvrir celle d'Aphrodite. Son sourcil frémit, il se mordit la bouche et serra les dents au maximum de ce que la nature pouvait lui permettre – un peu plus et il allait se casser une molaire.

Angelo s'animait tout seul dans l'explication et l'histoire du café de son pays. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens. Face à lui, le troisième comparse l'écoutait en approuvant chacune de ses paroles. Il les buvait littéralement en opinant la tête de manière positive. Shura ne se sentait plus chez lui tout à coup… Un je-ne-sais-quoi d'envahissant c'était introduit dans son temple.

— Et quand je dis qu'il ne faut pas chauffer l'eau trop longtemps j'ai raison, poursuivit Angelo intarissable sur le sujet. C'est le secret de la préparation d'un bon _Espresso_.

— Hen ! Mais j'ignorais tout ça ! renchérit le chevalier des Poissons.

Un bruit retentit dans la pièce : celui du poing du Capricorne qui cogna le plan de travail.

— Ca suffit, oui ! Est-ce que je peux en placer une ? Je suis chez moi tout de même !

— Mais… Pourquoi t'énerves-tu comme ça Shu ? demanda Aphrodite en papillonnant des paupières.

— On ne fait rien de mal ! Tu es de mauvaise humeur encore ? intervint Angelo qui se retourna vers le dernier chevalier pour continuer son discours.

Et ce fut reparti pour un tour. Fatigué, Shura les laissa parler les deux sans intervenir, accoudé contre son îlot de cuisine. A bien regarder leur manège, tout indiquait qu'ils essayaient de se rapprocher. L'espagnol ne put rester fâché longtemps, ses amis avaient le don de le sortir de son cafard ou de son isolement. Quand il s'éloignait des autres en général, l'un ou l'autre des deux compères venaient pour le ramener à la civilisation. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, même sans leur demander.

Shura se sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'il avait une chance formidable de les avoir. A la fin du petit déjeuner, Aphrodite partit en laissant les deux méditerranéens ensemble.

Angelo sirotait une énième tasse de son breuvage noir tandis que Shura faisait la vaisselle.

— Tu recommences à jouer l'ermite, remarqua l'italien.

— Oh non, s'il te plait ! Ne recommence pas ! On a déjà eu cette discussion. Je fais des efforts.

— Pas assez.

— Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda sur un ton sec le Capricorne.

Angelo haussa les épaules et répondit.

— Si tu veux. De quoi voudrais-tu parler ? Du fait que tu évites Aio' par exemple ? Tu vas le fuir encore combien de temps ?

Cette fois-ci agacé, Shura se retourna vivement pour défier son ami. Son regard dur ne traduisait rien de bon. Nullement impressionné le Cancer continua.

— Et ouais… Tu te ramollis Shu ! Maintenant tu fais profil bas et tu te débines devant quelqu'un. Qui plus est, un de tes amis d'enfance.

— C'est toi mon seul ami d'enfance, cingla le brun.

— Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer… Sans blague, Aio' aussi est un de tes amis de longue date. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouvais à ce fayot mais bon, vous vous entendiez très bien. Tu as une seconde chance avec lui, tu peux renouer, peut être pas comme avant mais votre amitié existe encore. Et ne t'inquiète pas, dit Angelo en envoyant un clin d'œil, je ne suis pas jaloux.

— Je viens de te dire que c'est toi mon seul ami d'enfance. Sur ce, la discussion est close, compris ?

— Si tu crois que je vais lâcher l'affaire… Bon, moi je te laisse. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, aujourd'hui je veux te voir au Sanctuaire faire la causette à tes petits camarades !

Shura soupira profondément en sifflant entre ses dents.

— Vire !

Angelo sortit dans un grand éclat de rire pour le narguer, et le chevalier du Capricorne commença de s'inquiéter quant au plan de son ami.

* * *

Comme promis, Angelo revint à la charge en extirpant son ami de son terrier. Il le tira de force dans la maison du Scorpion. Shura faisait la tête en se murant dans un mutisme assourdissant, ce qui traduisait chez l'homme un énervement certain. L'hispanique ne débordait pas comme son camarade, ou ne partait pas dans des discours grandiloquents comme Aphrodite. Non, lui se contentait de se renfermer en affichant bien son mécontentement histoire de faire peur à l'enquiquineur. Manque de chance pour le brun, son ami le connaissait par cœur, qui plus est il n'était pas impressionné par l'air menaçant de Shura.

Une fois arrivé sur le parvis du temple, Angelo se frotta les mains.

— Nous y voilà !

— Que vient-on faire chez Milo, tu peux me le dire ?

— Le voir.

— Quelle logique imparable alors ! ironisa Shura sur un ton sarcastique. C'est bien gentil mais pour le moment je n'ai rien à lui dire de précis. Rentrons.

— Hop hop hop ! héla Angelo en retenant son ami par l'avant bras. Reviens ici ! Milo nous a invité à manger, ça ne serait pas poli de refuser. Surtout que nous sommes juste devant sa maison, il a déjà dû nous voir.

— Surtout que tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt, oui.

— Ce n'est qu'un détail, aller grouille !

A contre cœur, l'espagnol suivit son ami dans les appartements du huitième gardien.

Il ne fût pas surpris le moins du monde en voyant dans le salon, Aioros et son petit frère en pleine discussion animée.

Shura regarda Angelo en biais et maugréa.

— Espèce de traître…

— Tu me connais mon cher… s'en amusa l'autre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il laissa son camarade en plan au milieu de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres invités. Le traquenard était gros mais Shura s'y laissa prendre. Il savait que ce prétexte d'invitation surprise n'était qu'une manigance pour le confronter à son ancien ami. Il serait obligé de faire bonne figure pour ne pas gâcher le repas et par conséquent, adresser la parole à Aioros plus de deux minutes d'affilées.

Au moment où les méditerranéens firent leur entrée au salon, Aioros dévisagea le Capricorne une fraction de seconde avant de prendre un air dépité et de détourner le regard. Shura ne comprit pas ce comportement, d'habitude le grec le saluait plus chaleureusement. Ses yeux reflétaient une immense peine, c'était sûrement mieux de laisser le dixième gardien de côté pour ne pas souffrir de son rejet.

Au cours du repas, Milo et Angelo animèrent les discussions. Camus jouait le rôle de chef cuisinier à la place de l'hôte des lieux. Seuls Aioros et Shura restèrent muets. L'italien donnait des coups de coude à son comparse sous la table, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait engager le dialogue. Shura demeurait tendu en tentant de faire abstraction de la lourdeur de son ami. Vu que rien ne fonctionnait sur l'intraitable Capricorne, Angelo y alla franco en formulant innocemment une requête au Sagittaire.

— Dis Aioros, j'aurais un service à te demander…

— Oui, dis-moi, répondit ce dernier en relevant son regard chargé d'intérêt vers sa direction.

— Je dois superviser un entraînement des apprentis demain mais je suis engagé ailleurs vois-tu. Cela ne pose pas de problème pour Shion du moment que je trouve quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Pourrais-tu me dépanner ? Je te revaudrais ce service.

Au même moment, Shura avala sa bouchée de travers et planta ses onyx menaçants sur Angelo.

— Bien sûr voyons ! Je prendrais ta relève demain, pas de soucis, apprit Aioros.

En posant sa serviette de table sur le meuble, l'espagnol prononça d'un ton sec plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Mais moi aussi j'y serais.

Aioros cligna des paupières puis s'avisa perplexe.

— Cela te pose un problème ?

Se sentant mis au pied du mur, le récalcitrant se résilia.

— Non, tu tout. Nous nous retrouverons dans l'arène Sud à six heures tapantes.

— Bien j'y serais, rétorqua le concerné sur un ton sérieux.

D'ailleurs, Shura se dit pour lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas ce ton distant limite méprisant. Son ancien ami devait être extrêmement déçu de son attitude. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, après les affronts que le grec avait subi.

* * *

Tout le long du reste de la journée, Shura ne put s'empêcher de ressasser son parcours chaotique depuis la résurrection de tous. Il avait envoyé paître un nombre incalculable de fois son ex ami, normal que ce dernier soit sur ses gardes. A lui seul, il réussît le tour de force d'enlever la joie de vivre – de nouveau – au seul homme généreux de ce domaine. Aioros ne méritait pas un tel reniement. Non, au contraire, après ce qu'il vécût il méritait la reconnaissance de ses pairs et le bonheur. Surtout le bonheur. Shura l'en privait en enfonçant le clou de leur passé douloureux. Tout simplement parce qu'il gardait au fond de ses entrailles le goût âpre des remords. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le Sagittaire en face et faire comme si tout allait bien. En allant se coucher, il souffla une énième fois sur la journée de demain qui promettait d'être un véritable calvaire.

Fort est de constater que la matinée se déroulait de la façon la plus désagréable qui soit. Les deux chevaliers se tenaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, donnaient leurs instructions en totale incoordination, ce qui embrouillait les élèves. Ils se coupaient la parole également quand l'un la prenait. Ce fût autant contraignant pour les adultes que pour les enfants. A la pause de midi, les apprentis regagnèrent leurs baraquements pour se restaurer, laissant seuls leurs entraîneurs. Assis sur les gradins, Aioros buvait de l'eau tandis que Shura remettait en ordre le terrain d'entraînement en rangeant le matériel. Ce dernier s'arrêta et épingla son regard chargé de reproches sur son collègue.

— Tu pourrais venir m'aider, non, au lieu de me regarder faire ?

Tout en finissant sa gorgée, le Sagittaire le fixait sans sourciller.

— Pourquoi donc ? dit-il en écrasant le récipient plastifié. Tu t'en sors très bien, et puis comme tu adores ordonner et astiquer je te laisse faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu me l'as très bien fait comprendre à notre retour.

Bim, une belle pique dans la face !

Shura n'en voulut pas à son ancien ami, après tout il l'avait cherché comme on dit. Cependant cet aspect corrosif d'Aioros ne s'accordait pas avec sa nature pacifiste. Il devait être désabusé à l'extrême. Pour une fois, l'espagnol ne dit rien afin de ne pas envenimer les choses. La tension était déjà tendue pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il prit donc sur lui pour se contrôler et se radoucit.

— Tu peux aller manger, je finirais seul. A toute à l'heure pour la reprise.

L'autre homme se leva tranquillement et fit juste un signe de tête positif. Cette journée s'annonçait plus longue que prévue.

Une fois la pause déjeuner terminée, tout le monde reprit son poste. Aioros dictait des conseils à un groupe d'enfant, Shura en faisait de même mais à l'opposée de l'arène. Quelques fois, les deux hommes se jetaient des regards chargés d'interrogation à la dérobée, mais personne ne faisait le premier pas. Clairement, l'un comme l'autre avait envie de se parler, comme avant. Ou tout du moins, de renouer les liens brisés. En guise d'accroche, Aioros baissait la tête ou détournait le regard ce qui chagrinait de plus en plus Shura. Tout en continuant sa mission du jour, il repensa à l'aide qu'Angelo essaya de lui apporter. Il avait raison quelque part : il était grand temps de crever l'abcès. Seulement comment procéder ? Sa fierté exacerbée ne lui permettait pas d'aller vers son camarade. Or ce dernier ne tentait plus aucune approche depuis leur dernière discussion dans la maison du Capricorne. Ce jour là le chevalier à la lame affutée avait été bien trop loin dans l'impolitesse, faisant ressentir à son invité qu'il le dérangeait.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Shura sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines par le mutisme de son camarade. Aioros s'apprêtait à partir, alors d'un pas vif, le chevalier du Capricorne se dirigea vers lui, le retenant au poignet. Surpris par cet élan soudain, le grec se retourna, yeux rivés sur cette main brune qui le serrait. Le serrait de toutes ses forces.

— Tu me fais mal Shura, se contenta d'énoncer le prisonnier.

Ledit Shura contemplait le visage de son ex ami sans bouger d'un pouce, comme statufié sur place. Sa belle résolution s'évaporait autant que les perles de sueur qui gouttaient de son front. Les secondes défilaient, Aioros ne comprenait pas ce que ce cinéma signifiait.

— Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plait ? réitéra ce dernier.

Shura revint à la réalité, il cligna des paupières, enleva sa main et bégaya.

— Par… Pardon…

— Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Aioros se massait le poignet tellement la poigne de son homologue lui avait fait mal.

— Je ne voulais pas…

— Oui, continue, tu ne voulais pas quoi ?

Le ton compatissant de son vis-à-vis le chamboula. L'espace d'un court instant, il retrouva sa bonté d'âme. Cette gentillesse qu'autrefois il recevait si naturellement.

— Je ne voulais pas serrer si fort. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Désolé.

Ce fut au tour du Sagittaire de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il voyait bien la tentative d'approche laborieuse de son pair. Cet intérêt soudain le renversa également. Les traits de son visage se détendirent, son sourire éclata pour faire apparaître ses petites fossettes en haut de ses joues. Enfin son précieux ami tentait quelque chose. Enfin le digne Capricorne se bougeait pour sauver leur lien.

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres tu sais. Shura, tu veux me dire quelque chose de particulier ?

Les lèvres de l'espagnol se pincèrent, ce n'était pas le moment de revenir en arrière. Aioros lui tendait la main, une énième fois sans rancune, sans haine. Shura se tenait aussi droit qu'un « i », rigide et contracté.

— J'aimerais en finir avec tout ça. Tu… Tu me manques, ton amitié me manque. Voilà, c'est aussi bête que ça.

— Je comprends, répondit Aioros en plissant ses yeux. Moi aussi il en va de même. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne pouvais pas, tout simplement. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, tout le mal que je t'ai fait et aussi à ton frère. Je pensais que tu voulais probablement te réapproprier tes marques sans moi, alors je t'ai laissé tranquille. Et puis…

Au même moment où Shura baissa la tête, Aioros comprit qu'il se fustigeait. Afin de ne pas le laisser s'enfoncer, le grec se rapprocha de lui, posa sa large main sur son épaule et prononça d'un ton rempli d'empathie.

— Inutile d'aller plus loin. Ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser le passé, on le connaît déjà. Par contre nous avons du temps à rattraper nous deux. Si tu venais chez moi pour le dîner ? Nous aurons le temps de parler plus en détails de tout ça plus tard. Je veux juste profiter de mon meilleur ami, c'est tout.

Aux paroles sincères et réconfortantes du neuvième gardien, le brun releva les yeux complètement perdu et incrédule. Cela était rare lorsque l'hispanique se trouvait dans la confusion. Jamais il n'aurait espéré une preuve aussi flagrante de la générosité de son plus vieil ami. Aucun doute, il le retrouvait égal à lui-même comme avant. Emu jusqu'au plus profond de ses viscères, Shura ne put décrocher un mot. Il se sentit projeté et plaqué en avant sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Le chevalier à l'arc venait de l'entourer de ses bras puissants pour une accolade fraternelle. Shura se laissa emporter par ses sentiments qui l'inondaient carrément. A son tour il passa ses bras sur le dos de son double. Sentir son cœur battre de nouveau la chamade demeurait le plus beau des cadeaux. Qu'importait les qu'en-dira-t-on, rien n'avait plus d'importance que le pardon d'Aioros.

OoOoO

Shiryu avait beaucoup à faire de son côté. Il gérait les crises existentielles de Hyõga, les frasques de Seiya et les élans d'enthousiasme de Shun. Le jeune homme n'avait plus une minute à lui. Sans compter le temps qu'il rattrapait avec son ancien maître, ses journées se voyaient raccourcies.

Il aurait dû être soulagé de ne plus voir traîner dans les parages la silhouette altière du Capricorne, mais non, au contraire, ce revirement l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire, la cohabitation avec les ors se manifestait compliquée. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Shura. Son caractère intransigeant n'admettait aucune déficience de la part des autres. Pour couronner le tout, le japonais ne savait pas pourquoi dès qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, la tension montait et les critiques pleuvaient. Avec Deathmask les choses s'étaient arrangées mais pas avec l'espagnol.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shiryu l'observait de loin bien plus qu'au début. Il paraissait détendu, presque heureux. Non, rectification : il l'était réellement. Depuis que les deux ors passaient leurs journées ensemble, Shura rayonnait. L'expression sévère de son visage ne changeait pas, pourtant un petit quelque chose pétillait dans son regard, l'illuminant indubitablement. D'ailleurs, le brun ne faisait plus attention à son « rival », se consacrant entièrement à son meilleur ami. Ils partaient souvent en début d'après-midi pour ne revenir qu'à la tombée de la nuit, sillonnant les routes escarpées des rochers, profitant de la mer turquoise ou tout simplement pour se défier dans des compétitions sportives. Aioros adorait provoquer Shura pour le pousser à se surpasser et voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Bien sûr, il leur arrivait d'évoquer le passé. Passé douloureux mais il fallait bien en passer par là. En tout les cas, cette situation déplaisait à Shiryu sans se l'expliquer. Il devenait transparent, comme il l'avait toujours été.

L'ex bronze devenait plus sombre, se renfermant dans sa coquille. Tous les efforts qu'il fît jusque là pour s'ouvrir, se révélèrent vains. Ses amis le remarquèrent, mais en bon philanthrope, Shiryu ne divulgua rien afin de ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Il détestait attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout pour des choses néfastes. Non, lui se consacrait aux autres jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même. Cet altruisme envahissait trop sa vie, la preuve, il ruminait seul de son côté ses tracas personnels.

Comme Seiya ne tira rien de lui, il décida avec l'aide de Shun, d'aller voir Doko. La seule véritable personne qui avait de l'influence sur le Dragon chinois. Le chevalier de la Balance prît cette information très au sérieux et leur promit de surveiller le jeune homme de plus près. Il ne fallait pas le laisser isolé, car ainsi l'occasion de réfléchir sur ses problèmes serait impossible.

L'ancien vieux maître souffla en prenant son infusion, avec son disciple la finesse était de rigueur. Shiryu ne se laissera pas amadouer aussi facilement s'il arrivait avec ses gros sabots.

Quant au souci de Hyõga, il le laissa entre parenthèse pour se concentrer sur son ami qui semblait mal. Au moins, cela eût le bénéfice de l'ouvrir sur les autres au lieu de contempler son petit nombril. Tout à coup, sa relation difficile avec Camus lui semblait bien dérisoire.

(suite...)


	5. Admettre la vérité

RaR :

 _Abella_ : Re-coucou Abella et je te remercie une nouvelle fois pour ta review ^^ Je n'ai pas beaucoup montré Shiryu dans le chapitre précédent effectivement, je me suis focalisé sur la réconciliation de Shura et d'Aioros. Pour expliquer le comportement du Sagittaire, à force de se ramasser des vestes par son ami, il était dépité et un peu aigri il est vrai. Il ne savait plus comment l'approcher, cette détresse a réveillé notre espagnol, il s'est lâché, heureusement. Il peut être plus apaisé maintenant.

Oui, Shiryu devient jaloux de redevenir invisible, pauvre petit, je le trouve mignon comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que Doko mijote, mais sûr qu'il aidera son protégé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, Kyss !

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Admettre la vérité**

.

Au palais du Grand Pope la morosité régnait en maîtresse. Les protecteurs de la déesse tournaient en rond, ne sachant pas comment rendre le sourire à Shiryu. Non pas que celui-ci soit un boute-en-train mais là, son air sombre démoralisait tout le monde. Ses amis le suivaient à chacun de ses déplacements afin de ne pas le laisser seul. Même quand le japonais souhaitait s'entraîner ou se promener, un de ses compères restait auprès de lui. Comme le jeune homme n'était pas impoli, il acceptait cette présence.

Les ex bronzes mettaient tout en œuvre pour le sortir de ses pensées noires, seulement personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi Shiryu avait changé d'humeur du jour au lendemain. Comme son caractère ne se révélait pas lunatique, tous pensèrent que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé.

Doko aussi surveillait son protégé à distance. Son expérience le poussait à rester en retrait afin d'étudier au mieux les attitudes de Shiryu, et surtout trouver la source de son tracas. Fâcheusement, sa discrétion n'aidait pas la Balance. Il dut le traquer sans répit, l'épier sous toutes les coutures aux divers rassemblements ou lorsqu'il était chez lui.

Puis, l'illumination vint par le plus grand des hasards. Doko et Shiryu revenaient au Sanctuaire en fin d'après-midi après avoir été se promener aux abords du domaine. Plus loin, ils aperçurent Shura et Aioros en pleine pratique du tir à l'arc. Le Sagittaire se situait derrière son ami, l'encadrant pour le maniement de l'arc. Ses mains étaient posées sur les bras de l'espagnol dans le but de le guider. Shura écoutait attentivement ses recommandations, aucun des deux hommes ne prêtèrent attention aux nouveaux venus. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, les trais de Shiryu s'obscurcirent. Sa mâchoire se crispa ainsi que ses poings qu'il garda le long de son corps. Cependant, sans qu'il ne le veuille, son regard se portait droit sur les deux ors. Sa mine dure dévisageait Shura comme s'il représentait un ennemi à abattre ou comme… Comme s'il lui en voulait. Autant dire que Doko s'en rendit compte. D'aspect extérieur le Dragon oriental ne laissait rien paraître, égal à lui-même. Seulement, son ancien mentor le connaissait par cœur, les attitudes du jeune homme n'avaient aucun secret pour lui.

Le chevalier de la Balance se caressa le menton en se souriant intérieurement. Cela devenait intéressant. Il fit mine de rien et rappela son compagnon de marche pour rentrer au temple. En chemin, Doko cogita sur une main d'œuvre pour amener son disciple à regarder la vérité en face… Il portait de l'intérêt pour Shura, voilà. Tout était dit.

Les jours suivants, le malin chinois continua son enquête en demeurant le plus discret possible.

Au dîner du soir, les nouveaux guerriers mangeaient avec Shion. Shiryu parlait guère, il semblait indifférent aux discussions. Même quand ses amis ou le Pope tentaient de changer de sujet, le jeune homme ne participait pas plus.

Seiya parlait de son idole, à savoir Aioros et de tous les exploits qu'il fît. Son attention était louable, quoique pesante, mais tous connaissait son adoration pour le chevalier d'or. Personne n'y prêtait plus la moindre attention. Le patriarche du Sanctuaire s'y mit aussi en narrant l'enfance et les sottises de son protégé à ses débuts. Et comme le chevalier de Pégase demandait plus d'anecdotes, l'atlante continua de fouiller dans sa mémoire de quoi le satisfaire. Tous écoutaient à un degré différent d'attention. Par contre une personne se crispait sans rien montrer de son trouble… Cette personne n'était autre que Shiryu qui avalait sans rien dire la montagne de louanges faites au neuvième gardien. Son regard se concentrait sur son assiette tandis que son esprit tentait de s'apaiser. A toutes les phrases le prénom proscrit ressortait, le Dragon ne se manifestait pas jaloux de nature ni impatient mais là, il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Surtout lorsque Shion commença de raconter les frasques du petit grec avec le petit espagnol. Leur amitié indéfectible fût détaillée de long en large sous les yeux remplis de curiosité de Seiya.

Shiryu ne faisait même pas attention du pourquoi de ses divagations. Alors que les gens parlaient à table, ses pensées dérivèrent sur le chevalier martyr. Bien sûr que l'ex bronze avait de l'empathie pour ce qu'il subît dans le passé, ainsi que de la reconnaissance à les avoir aidé. Pourtant une part d'ombre flottait… Le jeune homme enviait cette soudaine promiscuité que les deux Gold vivaient. Shura ne s'enfermait plus dans son temple isolé de tous et plus grave, il respirait la joie de vivre. Son humeur n'était aussi légère qu'avec son double, et ça c'était dur à supporter.

Etrange pour deux anciens adversaires de ressentir des choses pareilles… La colère montait en Shiryu aussi vite qu'une certaine forme de jalousie. Car depuis leurs retrouvailles, le chevalier du Capricorne ne faisait attention à personne d'autre, donc à fortiori à lui. Sans que personne ne voit le coup venir, le noiraud repoussa sa chaise bruyamment, se leva, s'excusa puis sortit de table sous les yeux étonnés des convives. Shun voulut se lever à son tour, mais un signe de la tête de Shion indiqua qu'il fallait le laisser seul. Plus tard dans la soirée, l'ex Bélier alla informer Doko de l'évènement.

La sortie précipitée de Shiryu ne pouvait être qualifiée de coup d'éclat, néanmoins au vu de son caractère tempéré il n'en était pas moins troublant. Dans le salon, les nouveaux protecteurs de la déesse ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils tournaient en rond et parlaient tous en même temps. Quelques fois, Hyõga allait faire des rondes et écouter à travers de la porte afin de déterminer si leur ami s'emportait ou pas.

Dans cette fameuse chambre justement, le jeune homme ruminait, assis sur son lit, les poings agrippés aux draps. Là tout de suite, il ne souhaitait plus entendre le prénom d'Aioros prononcé aux côtés de celui de Shura. Qui plus est, il s'inquiétait pour son manque de pondération. Depuis quand avait-il des élans de ce genre ?

Sans connaître la réponse, le Dragon se questionnait sans cesse, et cela lui déplaisait grandement. Shiryu avait besoin de savoir pour avancer, il devait comprendre les choses pour les dépasser. Il en conclut que le chevalier à la lame affûtée l'irritait par son arrogance et son manque de motivation à vouloir faire la paix, préférant se vautrer dans le stupre avec son ami le plus précieux. Et surtout… Surtout pour l'ignorer de la sorte…

OoOoO

Doko eût vent de l'évènement du dîner, sans se poser de question il sut pourquoi son disciple préféré réagît comme cela. La morosité de Shiryu le peinait réellement. La situation ne pouvait pas s'enliser encore plus. Au moins, si Shura ne partageait pas les sentiments du japonais, ce dernier devait être confronté face à ses démons.

La Balance décida de mettre Shiryu devant le fait accompli et de le pousser dans ses retranchements mais en finesse…

Devant la réclusion du petit récalcitrant, Doko alla le chercher directement dans le palais du Pope pour le ramener dans son temple. Shiryu eut beau essayer de trouver des excuses, de refuser, il n'eut pas gain de cause. Son ancien maître l'emmena bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'à chez lui. Toujours d'humeur taquine, le chinois détendait l'atmosphère par des anecdotes légères ou des commentaires amusants. Cette technique fonctionna puisque Shiryu se dérida un peu. Arrivés au septième temple, Doko invita le Dragon à s'assoir dans le salon pendant qu'il préparait le thé. Ils petit déjeunèrent ensemble, puis mangèrent le midi toujours ensemble pour terminer par souper. Etant assez en confiance et voyant que son mentor ne lui récitait pas de sermon comme ses amis, Shiryu tomba sa garde. Il savourait un petit apéritif en compagnie de l'être qu'il respectait le plus au monde. Son admiration n'avait pas de limite.

Soudain, Doko prit un air sérieux. Il se trouvait en face de son invité, verre à la main. Il le posa, se pencha et regarda Shiryu droit dans les yeux.

— Tu as l'air bien pensif mon petit, énonça le vieux maître sans sommation, le visage grave.

Défier ou résister à cette expression sévère mêlée d'inquiétude relevait de l'impossible.

Autant Doko pouvait paraître désinvolte pour certaines situations, autant son sérieux démontait tout le monde quand il avait quelque chose à dire. Et en ce moment, le japonais ne dérogeait pas à la règle. C'était comme si la vérité franchissait ses lèvres sans que son cerveau ne dicte une seule parole.

Tête baissée, l'interpellé répondit, confus.

— Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… Non, ça va.

— Ne me mens pas, je le sais quand c'est le cas. Ce n'est pas à un vieux dragon qu'on apprend à cracher du feu, passe-moi l'expression. Tu sais que je n'abandonnerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la source de ton tracas. Tout le monde s'inquiète, y compris moi.

A l'énoncée de cette parole, la tête de Shiryu se releva promptement. Il avait l'air paniqué.

— Mais non enfin ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Doko visa juste, d'un air satisfait il fit la moue avec sa bouche. Un petit rictus de côté. Maintenant il pouvait passer à la suite.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose au treizième temple ?

En posant cette question, le chevalier se rapprocha de son ancien élève.

— Non, rien de spécial.

— Hum… Alors peut être que quelqu'un t'a contrarié ?

— Non plus, tout le monde est très respectueux et serviable.

— Tu te fais du souci pour quelqu'un ?

Le regard sagace de Doko fondait dans celui impassible de Shiryu, à ce stade c'était une pure lutte visuelle pour ne pas montrer d'émotion. La joute dura un certain temps. Seulement le plus jeune perdit la partie puisqu'il détourna les yeux. Signe de faiblesse.

— Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier, pas vrai ? enchaîna le chinois.

En signe de contrariété, Shiryu se mordit à peine la lèvre inférieure. Son regard était fuyant.

— Tu sais, elle pense à toi aussi. En vérité, sûrement plus que tu ne pourrais t'en douter…

— Pardon ?

— Oui, Shunrei… Vous êtes liés depuis enfants, elle te suivait partout. Je me doute que de la laisser une fois de plus au pays doit être un déchirement pour toi, et que tu te poses mille et une question. Je te l'ai déjà dit : à ne pas te déclarer tu risques de la perdre. Est-ce que tu veux une dérogation pour renter plus tôt ? Je pourrais facilement en parler au Grand Pope, je le connais bien, conclut la Balance par un clin d'œil.

Cette fois-ci, le Dragon semblait en pleine confusion. Il fixait d'un air incrédule son mentor sans faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. D'ailleurs il tenait encore dans ses mains le verre d'alcool sans avoir bu une gorgée tant son trouble était grand.

— Ce n'est pas ça, Shunrei est une amie même une sœur pour moi.

— Aller, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Tu peux avoir confiance. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

— Ce n'est pas le sujet, bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien de mal à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas Shunrei.

— Alors ce « qui » existe bien… s'engouffra le brun dans la brèche.

— Quoi ? cria carrément Shiryu en se redressant. Mais ça ne va pas ? Il n'y a personne enfin.

— Tu ne veux pas l'admettre encore mais crois-moi que si, il doit bien il y avoir quelqu'un qui te chamboule pour que tu sois si taciturne.

— Je suis navré de te décevoir mon cher Doko mais non, je dois juste être un peu fatigué.

Bras croisés, tête opinant de haut en bas, l'hôte de la maison rétorqua avec une pointe d'ironie.

— Oui, oui… C'est sûr qu'après avoir vécu ce que tu as vécu, un séjour sous le soleil de Grèce à se faire bronzer doit t'épuiser !

Un souffle bruyant de la part de l'accusé démontra qu'il venait de se faire piéger. Il tenta de sauver les meubles.

— Parfaitement, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Et puis pourquoi toutes ces questions sur Shunrei enfin ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un petit coup de fatigue que de suite il y a un rapport avec quelqu'un, ça n'a rien à voir.

— Parce que je te l'ai déjà dit : tu n'es pas aussi cafardeux en temps normal, je te connais. Tu ne te décourages jamais, tu vas au devant des difficultés pour les surmonter. Donc… Je me suis dit que c'était sûrement en rapport avec une personne qui te causait du souci et comme tout le monde t'apprécie j'en ai déduis que ça ne pouvait être que notre petite Shunrei qui te manquait…

Doko venait de démontrer par cette fine tirade que son protégé se tracassait pour quelqu'un d'autre, devant cette argumentation Shiryu ne pouvait pas se défiler. Et au vu de son air abattu, le vieux maître visa juste.

D'un air hésitant, le plus jeune répondit.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ce que tu dis…

— Quoi donc mon petit ?

— Tout le monde ne m'apprécie pas au Sanctuaire… J'en dérange plus d'un, ou plus exactement un.

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres charnues de la Balance. Mine de rien, la conversation avançait dans le sens où il le désirait.

— Ah bon, qui donc ?

— Shura semble ne pas supporter ma présence, c'est évident qu'il souhaiterait me voir loin d'ici.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? Je connais Shura, il n'est pas comme ça.

— Oh si qu'il l'est ! Il est buté et imbu de sa personne ! aboya Shiryu en se levant du canapé, poings crispés.

Doko le regardait un peu effaré car jamais de toute sa vie, il ne le vit dans un état pareil. Il semblait en colère et rancunier. Son plan fonctionnait à la perfection, trop même.

— Il est vrai qu'il a un caractère assez orgueilleux mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi alors c'est le seul d'entre vous qui semble m'en vouloir ? J'ai pu m'expliquer avec Angelo mais pas avec Shura ! En plus de ça il passe tout son temps avec Aioros, il n'en a rien à faire que cette histoire soit réglée ou non.

— Allons, calme-toi, fit le plus âgé en tapotant l'assise du canapé, assieds-toi. Je vois que son avis compte beaucoup pour toi. Tout ça n'est-il pas excessif ?

— Excessif ? riposta Shiryu en s'asseyant lourdement, non je ne pense pas au contraire. Il n'est pas civilisé pour un sou, il me déçoit. Je le voyais plus juste que ça.

Doko se caressait le menton.

— Un peu excuse-moi… Laisse le vivre sa vie, il a bien le droit de profiter. Et puis pourquoi ramener Aioros dans l'histoire, il n'a rien à voir là dedans.

— Comment ? Mais c'est en partie sa faute si Shura ne fait plus attention à moi !

Satisfait comme un chat à qui l'on eut donné un bol de lait, Doko croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se cala au fond du canapé et replia sa jambe droite sur la gauche. Son sourire s'élargit presque jusqu'aux oreilles, pendant que le japonais sentait la pression monter.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire de la sorte ? Tu te moques de moi ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Tu viens de te trahir mon petit… Le voilà le fond du problème : Shura ne fait pas attention à toi, ni en bien ni en mal comme tu as l'air de le sous-entendre. Tout simplement parce qu'il fait sa vie de son côté bien gentiment et que _tu_ le vois passer son temps avec son ami d'enfance. Ce qui m'amène à penser que tu ressens des choses pour mon bon vieux cabri des Alpes…

— Impensable ! invectiva le jeune homme en se levant une fois de plus.

Tout ceci donnait le tournis à notre Balance. Finalement il s'amusait de voir l'état d'emportement de son si pondéré Shiryu. Surtout pour une autre personne.

— Si désolé de te contredire. Mais tu es en train de te faire un cinéma monstre avec Shura sans t'en rendre compte. Personne d'autre ne t'énerve à ce point ? Pose-toi la question justement. Tu as réussi à faire la paix avec Angelo ce qui représente un exploit en soit, alors qu'avec Shura c'est une autre affaire. Depuis le début tu perds ton contrôle en sa présence, et voilà que là aussi alors qu'il n'est pas présent et qu'il t'ignore. Ca te vexe dans ton amour propre, j'en conclus qu'il ne te laisse pas autant indifférent que ce que tu veux me faire croire. Tu vas y réfléchir à tête reposée, tu verras.

A cours de répartie, Shiryu se contenta de se rassoir et de fixer un point inexistant sur le mur du fond tandis que Doko tapotait son épaule en riant aux éclats.

— Ah mon petit ! Je suis bien heureux d'apprendre que tu t'ouvres aux autres… Je commençais à croire que tu étais frigide !

— Doko enfin !

Regarder la vérité en face était loin d'être gagné pour Shiryu, cependant il ne put réfuter tous les arguments de son mentor. Ses paroles trottèrent dans sa tête tout le restant de la soirée, y compris la nuit. Son sommeil fut très perturbé.

* * *

Autant dire que les jours qui suivirent furent placés sous le signe de l'introspection. Etant un être pragmatique et censé, Shiryu analysa les paroles de son guide. Quand il rencontrait une situation problématique, il n'hésitait pas à la regarder en face pour tenter de trouver des solutions et surtout de surmonter les embûches.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son inimitié envers l'espagnol était basée en vérité sur un intérêt d'ordre privé. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que la rancœur devenait plus forte en sa présence, mais surtout par l'attitude condescendante du chevalier. En effet, Shura le voyait et jugeait trop effacé, pas assez mordant ou intéressant.

Encore une fois, le sommeil le fuyait. Afin d'y voir plus clair, le Dragon alla s'aérer dans le jardin jouxtant le palais du Pope. A cette heure tardive, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Notre héros marcha un peu dans les allées au carré du parc pour se poser sur un banc en pierre. La nuit était claire, des milliers d'étoiles clairsemaient le ciel couleur encre. Normal, surtout dans les hauteurs du domaine. Shiryu l'observait comme pour y déceler une quelconque réponse à ses interrogations.

D'ailleurs, il énuméra une de ses réflexions à voix haute en soupirant.

— Est-ce une bonne chose de s'enticher d'un être comme Shura ? Je ne l'intéresse pas, il ne me regardera jamais…

Une voix lui répondit provenant derrière son dos.

— Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, si tu veux mon avis.

Cette intonation tranquille fit cependant sursauter le guerrier. En se retournant il reconnut Shion en personne.

— Grand Pope ! Que faites-vous ici ? Il est tard.

— Et bien, j'aime me promener moi aussi au crépuscule ou la nuit. La fraicheur m'apaise, et puis je peux observer les étoiles. Ce soir elles sont particulièrement brillantes. Pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit ? demanda Shion une pointe d'amusement dans le ton de sa voix.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'expliqua Shiryu tout confus.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le prends pas mal mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis âgé que je me couche à l'heure des poules.

Tandis que le dirigeant du Sanctuaire s'assit à côté de Shiryu, ce dernier s'écarta un peu pour lui laisser de la place.

— Vous venez souvent ici ?

— Oui, lorsque je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, comme toi. Alors comme ça, Shura te cause des ennuis dis-moi ?

— Vous m'avez entendu… Je dois vous paraître ridicule.

— Non, voyons ! Ne dis pas de pareilles sottises. Tu sais, c'est moi qui ai parlé à Doko de ton comportement mélancolique. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien, que je ne vois rien. Je me rappelle qu'à une certaine époque moi aussi j'étais en proie aux tourments de l'amour…

— Ah oui ! Vous ? interrogea le jeune homme en regardant son chef avec de grands yeux ronds.

Ce qui fit rire Shion aux éclats.

— Bien sûr enfin ! Je ne suis pas fait d'orichalque et de poussière d'or. Bref, la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Il ne pensait qu'à entraîner de jeunes apprentis et de progresser lui-même à l'art du combat. J'admirais sa ténacité et sa détermination. Seulement le problème c'est que ses passe-temps l'accaparaient au détriment de ses amis.

— Je vois, un peu comme moi. Qu'avez-vous fait alors ?

— Il ne me voyait que comme un bon ami, impossible de l'approcher autrement. Pourtant sa bonne humeur inondait tout le monde, il l'offrait à ses disciples mais pas à moi. Moi aussi j'ai souffert à cause des sentiments que je portais à son égard. Pendant de nombreuses années même.

Shion stoppa son récit pour se perdre dans les souvenirs de son passé. Un air nostalgique étreignit ses traits.

— C'est triste, je ne veux pas vivre la même chose. Je vais oublier ce que je ressens pour… Pour lui.

— C'est facile à dire mais quasiment impossible à faire. J'ai tenté de faire pareil, et crois-moi lorsqu'on a quelqu'un dans la peau, son essence même se tatoue dans nos chairs. Je suis resté silencieux, tentant quelques approches qui se sont révélées trop timides pour êtres comprises. J'en ai déduis que je ne l'intéressais pas tout simplement. Et puis le destin nous a séparé, nous devions accomplir la volonté d'Athéna. Nous avons été séparés pendant de très nombreuses années par nos devoirs respectifs. Je n'ai cessé de penser lui, de me demander ce qu'il devenait. Enfin je vais raccourcir sans ça, nous y seront à la prochaine éclipse.

Shion se racla la gore puis reprit.

— Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai perdu un temps précieux à ne pas me déclarer franchement. Je pensais que l'objet de mon amour ne ressentait rien, or ce n'était pas le cas. Quand nous nous en sommes aperçus, nous avons été estomaqués les deux. Ce que je veux te dire c'est de ne pas broyer du noir tout seul sans savoir ce qui l'en est. Eclaircis la situation, au moins tu seras fixé. C'est mieux que de se faire des films seul. Si j'avais su, je me serais décidé avant. Alors fonce et ne te pose pas toutes ces questions. Tu n'es pas à sa place, ne pense pas pour lui. Qui sait, tu pourrais être surpris et qu'il te rende tes sentiments en retour…

Le Pope se leva lentement, adressant un dernier regard bienveillant sur son chevalier. Shiryu l'interpella pendant qu'il s'en allait.

— Grand Pope ! Puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ?

— Oh mais tu le connais, très bien même… se contenta de répondre l'atlante en se retournant pour partir.

Shiryu sourit en essayant d'imaginer son modèle aveugle aux avances de Shion. Tout prenait son sens en sachant qui était l'autre protagoniste de cette histoire. Le jeune homme n'avait pas une centaine d'année devant lui pour se déclarer. Mais une chose était sûre : il reconnaissait que Shura l'attirait et que son indifférence le marquait. Il souhaitait exister à ses yeux et être reconnu pour ce qu'il était, à savoir un vaillant chevalier digne d'honneur comme son aspirant.

(suite...)


	6. Les choses s'enveniment

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Je poste les deux chapitres d'un coup parce que demain je compte me consacrer à Minos. Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître étrange mais ce jour sera le sien.

Je ne bâcle absolument pas l'update de cette fanfiction, elle a été dure à rédiger mais j'en suis contente. Je n'utilisais jamais Shiryu et je me suis réconciliée pour de bon avec Shura. Il ne me coupera pas en rondelles, c'est déjà ça.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

RaR :

 _Abella_ : Coucou ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et celle laissée sur Innamoramento, je ne sais comment faire pour te répondre… Alors j'en profite au passage ici.

Tu as raison, c'est une avancée pour notre Dragon ^^ Vu son caractère pragmatique, il analyse et s'avoue volontiers ses sentiments. Grâce à l'aide de Doko aussi, c'est sûr, je ne pouvais passer à côté de lui. Shion confirme qu'ils ont un fort lien, ils sont mignons ensemble mais je ne les utilise pas beaucoup dans mes fictions. Mais ils ont la classe, tout à fait.

Je crois qu'on revoit Hyõga vite fait parce que je me suis centrée sur le couple phare, sans ça, ma fic aurait fait 15 chapitres et ce n'était pas le but :D

J'espère que la suite et fin te plaira, Bises.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Les choses s'enveniment**

.

Comme convenu – selon les plans de Doko, Shiryu se pencha sur son problème et cogita plus que la normale. Regarder la réalité en face lui mit une gifle grandiose.

Shiryu était attiré par Shura comme un aimant. La vérité crue finit par rentrer dans son cerveau. Bien, mais après. Comment avouer ses sentiments sans passer pour un être fragile ? Le jeune homme ne savait pas exprimer ce genre de chose, habitué à tout garder en lui. D'autant plus que l'objet de sa déraison était une personne terre à terre et intransigeante. Approcher Shura se révélait fort difficile, seul ses amis les plus proches étaient en mesure de le faire. Comme il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible aux yeux du chevalier d'or, notre héros décida de feinter et d'adopter une attitude aussi altière que lui. Certes, cela ne l'aidera pas à conquérir Shura mais il aura l'avantage de sauver les apparences en attendant de trouver une solution.

* * *

Le Saint Capricorne de son côté profitait de sa nouvelle relation avec son meilleur ami, rattrapant le temps perdu. Enfin, de ce qu'il pouvait disons. Cela tombait bien puisque Angelo était accaparé le plus clair de son temps par Aphrodite qui le demandait pour un oui, pour un non, activant son plan de séduction. Shura ne se retrouvait pas seul, quasiment tous les soirs il dinait en compagnie d'Aioros. Son petit frère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille mais le chevalier à la flèche d'or fît son possible pour contenter tout le monde. Il ne prêtait plus d'attention aux ex bronzes, les laissant à leurs occupations. En fait pour une fois dans sa vie, Shura devint égoïste, cependant on ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

Ce jour, Aioros restait chez lui avec son frère protecteur, eux aussi avaient besoin de moments intimes, l'espagnol le comprenait parfaitement. Il en profita pour aller se détendre en nageant dans la mer au calme. Les allées et venues dans l'eau l'épuisa mais le satisfit largement. Shura adorait par-dessus tout se dépasser physiquement, aller au bout de lui et puiser dans ses réserves pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il s'allongea sur le sable chaud de tout son long pour récupérer. Le soleil séchait déjà sa peau basanée, le berçant de sa chaleur, notre homme s'assoupit. Au bout d'un moment, une présence l'incommoda, ce fût dans un sursaut que Shura se réveilla, le cœur battant. Au dessus de lui, Seiya et Shun le regardaient l'air enjoué.

— Hey Shura ! Ca va ? On ne voulait pas te déranger alors on a attendu ton réveil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Aio n'est pas avec toi ?

Ensuqué par sa sieste, le Capricorne les regardèrent en clignant des paupières et en se massant les tempes. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux !

Comme l'interpellé ne répondait pas, le jeune Pégase en remit une couche en l'assaillant de questions. Son attention se détourna de ses « agresseurs auditifs » pour se reporter au loin sur la plage. Plus exactement sur Shiryu qui semblait plus austère que la normale, discutant avec Hyõga. Par moment le japonais le toisait d'un air condescendant, ce qui agaçait Shura bien évidement. Comment un jeunot pareil pouvait se prétendre supérieur à un guerrier tel que lui ? De surcroît le Dragon lui devait le respect, point. Un affrontement visuel débuta en laissant pour compte les autres protagonistes de l'histoire. Il n'y avait plus que la fierté des deux hommes au centre de tout. Shura prit sa mine ornée de rudesse, il ne baisserait pas les yeux. Quant au petit intrépide, il ne se laissa pas compter, voyant une occasion de prendre le dessus et de montrer à cet arrogant qui était le maître. Il en avait assez qu'on le prenne pour un faible sous prétexte que son tempérament calme le conduisait sur la voie de la raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne disait rien, qu'il n'avait pas de caractère. Alors, en réponse Shiryu toisa de plus belle les yeux noirs afin de les faire taire.

Ce petit jeu de fierté mal placée dura d'interminables minutes, tous les protecteurs de la déesse étaient rivés sur leur ami et le Gold. Shiryu attendit le bon moment – quand Shura fût au bout de sa vie – pour venir auprès de ses camarades sans prêter la moindre attention à leur aîné.

— Venez les amis, Doko nous attend pour préparer les rouleaux de printemps. Je n'aime pas arriver en retard.

— Oui tu as raison, répondit Shun plein d'entrain. J'ai hâte de les goûter, tu viens Seiya ?

— Oui ! cria ce dernier pour les mouettes au large.

Il s'arrêta et demanda au chevalier d'or.

— Dis, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu, tu pourrais peut être venir. Je suis sûr qu'il y en aura assez pour tout le monde, Doko n'y verrait aucun inconvénient.

Sans qu'il ne contrôle sa réaction trop vive, Shiryu hurla haut et fort.

— Non certainement pas !

Tous furent surpris et attendirent une explication.

— Cela ne se fait pas Seiya d'imposer des invités lorsqu'on l'est soi-même. Shura a sûrement d'autres choses à faire.

Rictus machiavélique de rigueur, l'ibérique répondit dans l'unique but de le mettre mal à l'aise.

— Eh bien non, je n'ai rien de prévu figure-toi Seiya.

— Génial ! Alors tu peux venir !

— Non enfin ! réagit une fois de plus le noiraud.

— Pourquoi ça ? intervint Pégase.

— Oui, je serais curieux de connaître la raison, insista à son tour Shura.

Shiryu se concentra à l'extrême, rassembla ses capacités de zenitude, sourit de façon provocatrice puis déclara.

— Tout simplement parce que nous n'avons pas besoin de sa présence.

On entendit un « quoi ? » de la part de tous.

— Mais c'est blessant, venant de ta part ça m'étonne ! s'insurgea Shun.

— Moi ça ne me surprend pas, ragea le laissé pour compte, dents serrées.

— Eh bien quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit de mal, mais avoue que Doko et toi n'êtes pas particulièrement proches, d'ailleurs tu ne l'es de personne. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant. Tu préfères la solitude, inutile de te forcer à être avenant, ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Sur ce, excuse-nous mais nous devons rentrer.

Pour accompagner ses dires, le jeune dragon impétueux prit Seiya par les épaules et l'entraina avec lui.

Shura fût lessivé, essoré, ratatiné ne sachant quoi répondre face à cette attaque inqualifiable. Lui qui pensait que le petit protégé du vieux maître était sans personnalité, il se trompa magistralement. Cette attitude l'irrita encore plus, cependant le fait d'être ignoré puis rembarré de la sorte le vexa profondément. Surtout de la part de Shiryu qui incarnait la compassion même avec tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf lui, il fallait bien se l'avouer. De colère, le Capricorne pourfendit le cyprès qui se trouvait sur son chemin. A défaut d'aiguiser Excalibur sur la personne ne ce dragon à la langue bien fourchue, ce fût le conifère qui prit bon.

Chez la Balance l'ambiance se détendit, Shiryu se réjouit pour son audace. Clouer le bec à ce présomptueux chevalier fût libérateur. Oui, sans doute. Probablement que notre héros reporta aussi sa frustration contre son soupirant-rival parce qu'il se fichait de lui, tout bêtement. Shiryu était loin d'être sot, regardant la vérité en face. Non seulement il se trouvait vexé que Shura se moque de sa personne mais également jaloux de sa relation exclusive avec Aioros. En l'occurrence il venait de se venger un tantinet.

Forcément, Seiya se chargea de raconter cet épisode à Doko qui resta attentif au récit. Il ne cessait de se caresser le menton en parsemant le discours du brun de « cet intéressant », n'étant pas dupe de l'emportement de son disciple. On pouvait avancer que le Dragon chinois ne se révélait pas doué pour les relations humaines, pas plus que son soupirant. Le chevalier de la Balance soupira en songeant que son protégé pourrait rester encore célibataire une décennie entière à ce rythme là.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Shiryu prit son air grave. Dire qu'il avait tout gâché avec Shura, quel imbécile. C'était tout à l'inverse de ses plans. En vérité, le jeune homme n'avait pas de plan pour susciter l'intérêt de l'objet de sa convoitise. A présent c'était gagné, il devait être dans le collimateur de Shura.

Comment rattraper son faux pas ? Emporté dans son excès, le japonais ne s'était pas contrôlé, son but n'étant pas de blesser non plus le Capricorne. Enfin le mal était fait, impossible de l'effacer. Hyõga entra sans y être invité et s'assit auprès de son ami.

— Shun voulait t'apporter des chocolats pour te réconforter.

— C'est gentil de sa part.

— Shir… On voit bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Ce dernier tapota la cuisse du Cygne.

— Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, et dis-le aux autres. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'épier, oh je vous ai vu inutile de nier.

— Non ça ne va pas aller comme tu dis, répondit de manière un peu trop rude le si gentil Hyõga. Tu es toujours là pour nous, et pour une fois que quelque chose de tracasse, on ne peut pas te venir en aide. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, on pourra t'épauler.

Un hochement las de tête de la part du Dragon indiqua qu'effectivement tout n'allait pas bien.

— Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer, vous avez vos tracas.

— Shir je vais me fâcher ! Depuis quand écouter un ami représente un poids ou une corvée ? Ca ne va pas !

Un sourire sincère fleurit sur les lèvres délicates de Shiryu, n'enlevant pas son voile mélancolique de ses yeux menthe à l'eau.

— Pour tout te dire… Je…

— Tu quoi ? incita Hyõga pour qu'il continue.

— Je suis attiré par quelqu'un qui ne m'estime pas, voilà. Et je viens de tout mettre parterre, je suis sûr que je l'ai blessé.

— Tu veux parler de Shura ?

— Oui… lâcha dans un murmure inaudible le japonais en baissant la tête.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le restant de la troupe. Les deux ex bronzes braillèrent de concert.

— On le savait ! On le savait que c'était lui !

Shiryu s'emprisonna la tête de sa main en soupirant, mais en riant à la spontanéité et au soutien de ses frères de cœur. Ils passèrent la soirée à réconforter leur ami qui pour une fois se trouvait au centre du monde, le leur.

OoOoO

Dans le dixième temple, la fête ne battait pas son plein… Shura tournait en rond en ressassant la rébellion de Shiryu. Ce gamin s'évertuait à le recadrer et lui donner des leçons de vie quoi qu'il fasse.

Crévindiou ce n'était plus tolérable ! La prochaine fois les choses se dérouleront autrement.

Pourquoi diantre ce fichu dragon le faisait se sentir aussi mal ? Comme si le propriétaire d'Excalibur se trouvait en porte à faux. Shiryu lui rappelait sans cesse son erreur de parcours dans la voie de la Justice et transcendait les fautes qu'il portait en lui. Les valeurs de ce jeune garçon scintillaient plus que les siennes, il les soutenait par delà la dévotion. En fait Shura se sentait inutile, miteux et vieux.

Il rouspétait tout seul lorsque quelqu'un applaudit et rit. Ce petit rire malicieux si caractéristique n'appartenait qu'à Aphrodite. Tendu comme jamais, le brun ne répondit rien, inutile de toute manière. Son ami allait prendre la parole qu'il le veuille ou non.

— Ah non ! L'inflexible Shura éprouverait-il des sentiments pour un minet ? émit le bleuté en s'avançant dans le salon. Tu te ramollis mon ami.

Ce dernier se retourna passablement agacé, ce n'était pas le moment clairement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne ressens rien pour qui que ce soit et encore moins ce gamin présomptueux !

— Pourtant qui se ressemble, s'assemble comme dit le vieil adage…

— Aphro, ne te fous pas de moi ! Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de tes journées, grand bien te fasse mais ne reste pas ici.

— Pourquoi t'énerves-tu comme ça ?

Aphrodite marcha lentement, mains jointes derrière son dos jusque vers son camarade. Il pencha sa tête en prenant une petite moue adorable, faussement compatissante.

— Je n'ai rien dit de mal, reprit-il. Tout le monde a besoin de se compléter, même si le choix du partenaire reste suggestif et que visiblement certains n'ont pas de goût…

Grimace de la part de Shura qui se contint devant l'attaque de son vieil ami.

— Si Shiryu te plait et bien vas-y fonce ! Quoi que tu rates quelque chose en ne me laissant pas l'opportunité de te montrer l'étendue de mon talent.

— Je le connais ton refrain, ça fait des années que tu me le sors, change-le. Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas attiré par Shiryu !

La main agile du Poisson parcourait une fois de plus la chemise de son interlocuteur. Ses mains défirent un bouton, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Si tu le voulais…

— Rien du tout ! s'irrita le Capricorne en empoignant la main baladeuse. Cesse tes minauderies s'il te plait. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas croyable il te les faut tous. Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Angelo, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le retrouver ?

— Serais-tu jaloux ? demanda Aphrodite en se rapprochant dangereusement, plutôt en se collant au torse opposé.

— Ca te ferait plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Désolé de te décevoir mais ma réponse est non. Laisse-moi.

— Très bien, tu n'es pas joueur mon pauvre Shu ! Pas étonnant que tu sois un célibataire endurci. Amuse-toi bien avec ton jeunot, tu me diras si c'est bien de prendre un partenaire vaillant et en pleine force de l'âge.

— Tu es impossible, dit Shura d'un air fatigué.

— En attendant, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu en pinces pour lui, sinon pourquoi parler tout seul de lui, hein ? A moins que tu ne radotes déjà, s'esclaffa le Poisson. Bon, je te laisse, à plus !

Shura alla s'assoir dans son canapé épuisé par cette entrevue. Aphrodite avait le don pour jeter des piques de manière naturelle. Cela dit, il possédait également la faculté de faire ouvrir les yeux à ses amis, surtout en matière d'amour. Néanmoins, songer qu'un gamin puisse lui faire de l'effet, dérangea un peu notre homme. Il repensa aux évènements depuis sa venue et en conclut que son comportement n'était plus le même, les faits et gestes du Dragon impactaient directement sur son humeur. Son trouble ne venait peut être pas que de sa rancœur… Il se passa la main sur son visage, qu'allait-il faire désormais ?

* * *

Le séjour des anciens bronzes poursuivait son cours, comme convenu initialement, Shion organisa sa soirée de bienvenue un peu plus tard que prévu. Elle n'était pas formelle, mais le faste déployé impressionna les convives. Un buffet fût dressé dans la salle de banquet, tous étaient présents. Les nouveaux protecteurs de la déesse se trouvaient au centre de la soirée, invités d'honneurs. A vrai dire, ils étaient gênés de toute cette attention – sauf Seiya qui en profita pleinement. Le discours du Grand Pope émut l'assemblée, même s'il fut interminable. Shion adorait parler et monopoliser son monde. Heureusement que Doko le recadra en abrégeant son monologue.

Les chevaliers de toute caste confondue se mélangeaient, Misty provoqua Aphrodite sur sa beauté, mais Angelo intervint pour faire sortir son soupirant dehors avant qu'il ne décoche une ou deux roses démoniaques.

Shura parlait avec Aioros bien entendu sous l'œil protecteur d'Aiolia. Shiryu ne manqua pas cet aparté, voyant la complicité flagrante des deux hommes. Il ne put décrocher ses yeux verts d'eau du spectacle, s'infligeant un tourment de plus. Décidément, Shura n'avait d'yeux que pour son ami. Shiryu sentait monter en lui la déception ainsi que la colère, jamais il ne pourrait crever l'abcès avec son ancien adversaire et mettre au moins leur différent à plat à défaut d'autre chose. A cet instant, il se trouvait bien pitoyable, les relations humaines restaient bien obscures et compliquées.

Quelqu'un d'autre broyait du noir à cette fête en la personne de Hyõga. De loin, il observait Camus impassible, une coupe de champagne à la main en pleine conversation avec Milo et Kanon. D'ailleurs en y regardant de plus près, le Verseau s'ennuyait ferme vu sa mine fermée. Le russe sentit son cœur tressaillir quand son modèle croisa son regard sans effectuer de geste de salutation. Le fossé se creusait de plus en plus et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le réduire à néant. La seule chose que désirait le blond était d'entretenir les mêmes rapports avec son ancien maître. Au fond de lui, il enviait son ami Shiryu pour sa relation fusionnelle avec Doko. Camus semblait l'avoir rayé de sa vie, sûrement déçu de l'évolution de son élève. Ce fût avec toute la misère du monde que Hyõga partit s'isoler dehors, au frais.

A un moment donné, inquiet de ne voir ses acolytes, Shura les chercha dans toute la salle. Il se risqua à explorer le palais du Pope à tâtons. Il entra dans une espèce de salon, délimité par deux portes au fond de la pièce. Il franchit le pas de la porte et découvrit un boudoir visiblement secret dans les tonalités de brun et de chocolat. Un divan rouge bordeaux se dressait tout le long d'un des murs, des tentures, tableaux les ornaient. Cet espace se révélait chaleureux, presque intimiste. Apparemment, pas de trace de ses amis. Shura s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand une porte claqua derrière lui.

— Pardon, je me suis perdu, jeta une voix familière.

— Toi ?

Shura se retourna pour faire face à Shiryu bien sûr.

— Oui, moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? railla le plus âgé. Ton chaperon n'est pas avec toi ? Tu as échappé à sa vigilance.

Le sourire teinté d'ironie du Gold énerva au plus haut poing le japonais. Sa patience était légendaire mais elle détenait ses limites.

Limites trop souvent dépassées par cet homme justement. Vexé, Shiryu releva le menton et toisa son vis-à-vis.

— Oh mais je pourrais te retourner le compliment… Ton garde du corps n'est pas avec toi non plus ? Tu l'as semé ou il t'a laissé tout seul quelques minutes pour assouvir tes besoins primaires ?

Cette fois-ci, Shura était hors de lui, Shiryu venait de gagner le cocotier. Le premier homme franchit l'espace les séparant et se positionna tout près de son ancien ennemi, doigt pointé sur sa clavicule.

— Ecoute-moi bien, à mon époque, un effronté comme toi se serait pris une monumentale punition pour avoir manqué de respect à un de ses aînés ! Remercie ton nouveau grade sans ça…

— Sans ça quoi ? interrogea le noiraud en repoussant la main menaçante. Tu dis à ton époque, je ne savais pas que tu étais originaire de la période du paléolithique dis-moi. A t'entendre tu as une expérience aussi grande que Doko, je doute que ça soit le cas.

— Ah mais arrête de le mettre à toutes les sauces ton Doko ! Tu peux penser par toi-même ou te sens-tu obligé d'adopter ses opinions ?

Sourcils froncés et mâchoire crispée, Shiryu contre-attaqua à son tour.

— Développes-tu un sentiment d'infériorité par rapport à sa sagesse ? Ca m'étonnerait de ta part, tout le monde sait que tu as un égo surdimensionné, alors pourquoi m'agresser avec Doko ? Je ne fais pas ma vie avec lui que je sache.

— On ne dirait pas mon petit. Apprends à t'émanciper d'abord et viens m'en reparler par la suite. La discussion est close, je ne perdrais pas une minute de plus avec toi.

Shura amorça son départ, seulement son rival ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, agacé de cette situation à la manque. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête, tout dégénérait dans la surenchère d'attaques gratuites. Dans sa tête, son but était clair : il voulait en finir en crevant l'abcès seulement… Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouchent furent tout le contraire, ravivant le brasier de la discorde.

— Tu peux dire de moi et de ma relation avec Doko mais toi aussi tu entretiens un lien fusionnel avec ton ami Aioros. Depuis que vous vous êtes retrouvés, tu ne peux plus sortir sans lui. Dis-moi Shura, je ne savais pas que tu étais tenu en laisse comme un gentil petit toutou… Ca fait quel effet de paraître aussi ridicule ?

Un vide intersidéral remplit la pièce du boudoir. Seule la respiration hachurée du Gold exprimait sa colère sourde. Dans peu de temps il allait remplir le petit espace de dioxyde de carbone et ainsi les faire suffoquer.

Mal avait pris à notre ami Shiryu ! Il se mordit la langue pour son audace en réalisant bien trop tard son erreur. Il ne fallait pas provoquer le Capricorne en allant aussi loin. La peur l'envahit, d'habitude le Dragon oriental était sûr de lui, pas cette fois. Il effectua un mouvement de recul tandis que Shura avançait lentement, furibond. On le voyait nettement à ses veines du front qui tapaient sa peau. Le premier recula trop, se heurta au bord du divan et tomba à la renverse. Le deuxième en profita pour se pencher sur lui, le pousser un peu plus avec sa main plaquée sur son torse. L'espagnol sentait résonner le cœur de Shiryu à travers sa paume, il paraissait apeuré.

— Répète un peu pour voir… dit-il en roulant bien les « r ».

Cette particularité de langage s'amplifiait lorsque qu'il était à bout.

Shiryu n'en menait pas large, sa salive eut du mal à passer dans sa gorge. Mû par un instinct de survie, le jeune homme tenta de s'extirper de l'emprise du chevalier en se glissant le long de l'assise. Ce frottement provoqua une réaction naturelle dirons-nous sans que Shura ne la contrôle.

Là, sous son corps, tremblait celui de son rival inquiet. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se confrontaient, Shiryu se tut, ravalant ses provocations. Cette domination plut grandement au Saint, c'était lui qui contrôlait tout. Tel un prédateur, il se pourlécha les lèvres, s'avouant pour lui-même que le jeune homme détenait une réelle beauté. Une beauté singulière, mystérieuse, intrépide aussi. L'assurance du Dragon n'était plus à démontrer, seulement entre ses bras, il se faisait petit. Shiryu exacerbait les émotions de Shura, pourquoi, ça personne ne le savait. Cependant une attraction s'effectuait à cet instant où les peaux se trouvaient en contact. La main dominatrice coula le long du torse pour se perdre sur les hanches rondes, provoquant un sursaut au dominé. Cette fois-ci, le japonais entrouvrit ses lèvres afin d'attraper l'oxygène qui lui manquait, cette situation dérapait, il avait chaud, très chaud. Cette vue languissante, enflamma les sens du Capricorne déjà mis à mal. Son genou remonta le long de la cuisse du jeune homme tandis qu'il se baissait de plus en plus au niveau de sa bouche.

La tension se transformait nettement en quelque chose de plus sexuel. Shiryu restait allongé en attendant que tout ceci se termine d'une manière ou d'une autre. Shura éleva sa main au niveau de la tempe du guerrier divin, la posa pour la caresser fébrilement. Elle poursuivit son chemin dans les mèches couleur de suie, Shura se délecta de ce toucher si soyeux. Il pensait contrôler la situation mais son esprit partait ailleurs. En vérité personne n'était maître de quoi que ce soit.

Shura se pencha une dernière fois, réduisit la dernière distance entre eux. Shiryu ferma ses yeux, se crispa en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Il accrocha une de ses mains à la taille dessinée de l'espagnol en se surprenant à désirer le futur baiser de tout son être. Les souffles s'intensifièrent à l'unisson, ils en avaient envie. Foutrement envie même. Le désir se manifestait trop grand à contenir, le japonais bascula sa tête, Shura posa à peine sa bouche sur celle voisine quand un grand claquement de porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix enjouée prononça.

— Ah Shiryu tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout !

Doko venait de briser cet instant magique. Les yeux écarquillés, les deux hommes se regardèrent médusés pour reporter leur attention sur l'intrus qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

(suite...)


	7. L'avenir c'est maintenant

**Chapitre 7**

 **L'avenir c'est maintenant**

.

L'incident de la fête secoua le cœur de Shiryu. Jamais il n'aurait prévu que les choses tourneraient de cette façon, plus précisément qu'il se retrouverait acculé par le corps de l'homme qu'il désirait. Lui d'ordinaire si calme face aux aléas de la vie, se voyait chamboulé comme jamais. Sa vie lui échappait, il avait l'impression désagréable de ne plus rien contrôler, pas même cette envie sourde qui gronda dans ses membres lors de cette entrevue « musclée ».

Allongé sur le divan, à la merci de son assaillant, le jeune homme s'était abandonné au moment, remettant son corps entre les mains de Shura. Désastreusement, il ne put goûter plus à ses gestes habiles et ses caresses brûlantes puisque Doko brisa ce moment d'allégresse. Plongé dans ses pensées obscures, Shiryu n'entendit pas Shun lui demander de lui passer les biscottes au petit déjeuner. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un petit rose qui lui allait bien au teint.

— Shir ! Oh eh ! Peux-tu me passer les biscottes et la confiture s'il te plait ? réitéra Andromède en tendant son bras.

— Oui, pardon, excuse-moi, je n'avais pas entendu.

— Tu penses à quoi pour être distrait de la sorte ?

— A rien rassure-toi. Tiens les voilà, répondit l'interpellé en donnant la panière à son ami.

— C'était bien la fête hier soir, non ? Je me suis bien amusé, dommage qu'Ikki ne se soit pas joint à nous.

Au mot « fête », Shiryu avala de travers et s'étouffa avec son thé. Les évènements de la veille tournaient en boucle dans sa tête tourneboulée. Shun n'avait pas besoin de le rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs. Encore plus rouge, il se leva pour prendre congé.

— Désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais aller me reposer un petit quart d'heure dans ma chambre, je reviens.

— Oui d'accord. N'oublie pas que nous partons ce midi pour pique niquer au bord de la plage ! lança plein d'enthousiasme Shun.

A peine la porte refermée que quelqu'un toqua au panneau en bois. Epuisé nerveusement, Shiryu alla tout de même s'enquérir de l'importun. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Hyõga maussade, la mine grise. Il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules, ce qui ne donnait pas envie de lui parler. Cependant son camarade l'accueillit dans sa chambre pour l'écouter.

— Je ne te dérange pas ? interrogea poliment l'invité inopiné en s'asseyant sur le lit.

— Non, bien sûr, vas-y installe-toi.

Ce qui était déjà fait mais soit.

— Shir je suis désolé de t'embêter encore avec ça mais je n'en peux plus de ce cirque !

Résistant face à l'adversité qui en l'occurrence prenait la forme de son ami, ledit Shir' resta debout, les bras croisés, attentif mais un peu fatigué.

— Quoi donc ?

— Eh bien Camus pardi !

Hyõga s'emporta, le sujet de son maître était au cœur de ses soucis. D'ailleurs il ne plaisantait jamais quand il s'agissait de parler de lui.

— Je vois… Tu en es encore au même point ?

— Bien sûr voyons ! Hier à la soirée il a fait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Il a honte de moi, c'est évident. Je ne lui en veux pas mais là, tout est fini.

— Que dis-tu comme sottise encore ? Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

— Tout… se contenta de dire le blond en hochant la tête désabusé de gauche à droite.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises là ? soupira d'exaspération Shiryu.

Voilà, en l'espace de deux jours, le Dragon chinois était arrivé au bout de sa résistance. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher.

Hyõga s'emporta à son tour, blessé par le ton rêche de son confident.

— Non je ne dramatise rien du tout ! Je pensais que tu me comprenais mais je me suis trompé !

— Tu m'épuises à la fin Hyõga et tu le fais avec tout le monde ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu as suivi mes conseils, et que tu es allé parer à Camus de ton ressenti ? Non je présume. Comment veux-tu que les choses s'arrangent si tu ne te bouges pas un minimum ? Ca ne va pas tomber du ciel enfin !

Abasourdi par les paroles rudes de Shiryu, le Cygne resta sans voix, se contentant d'ouvrir et de refermer sa bouche en avalant de l'air.

— Cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort juste ciel ! Prends ton courage à deux mains et va lui parler une bonne fois pour toute, en plus je te répète que tu te fais sûrement de fausses idées. Tu le connais mieux que personne, tu devrais savoir déchiffrer ses attitudes. Merde à la fin !

Cette fois-ci, la bouche de Hyõga faillit se dépendre de sa mâchoire. Personne ne vit jamais le pondéré Shiryu dans un tel état.

— Tu as vu comment tu me parles ?

— Oui parce que j'en ai assez ! rétorqua ce dernier en prenant la main de son ami pour qu'il se lève. Va le voir dans son temple et parle-lui une bonne fois pour toute. Au lieu de rester dans l'ignorance, ah c'est sûr, c'est plus facile que d'affronter les problèmes. Demande lui ce qu'il te reproche et tu verras. Désolé mais j'ai besoin de rester seul.

Il poussa son ami dans le dos et le raccompagna sur le pas de la porte. Adossé contre elle, Shiryu soupira fortement. C'était bien de donner des conseils aux autres, fallait-il encore qu'il les applique…

Le jeune homme remonta ses manches et décida d'aller se confronter à ses propres démons. Il partit dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche, se préparer et se rendre dans le dixième temple. Lui aussi allait en terminer une bonne fois pour toute. En plus, il ne savait que penser de l'attitude sombre de son homologue à cette fameuse fête, s'il éprouvait quelques sentiments à son égard, Shiryu allait le découvrir.

* * *

Shura se délassait dans sa douche, endolori par sa nuit agitée. Ce ne fût pas à cause d'une gymnastique harassante qu'il se trouvait dans un tel état mais parce qu'il ne put dormir, tournant dans son lit. Si seulement Doko n'était pas arrivé tel un cheveu sur la soupe… Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

Rêveur, l'homme actionna le mauvais côté du robinet, au lieu de le fermer il augmenta la température, s'ébouillantant au passage. Au moins cela représentait la vertu de le réveiller. Lavé et habillé, il se dirigea dans sa cuisine surpris de voir Aioros qui préparait les jus de fruit.

— Hey Shu ça va, bien dormi ?

— Oui, merci. Que fais-tu ici de bon matin ?

— Tu ne te rappelles pas que nous avions prévu une petite compète les deux ? Et puis j'ai apporté les croissants, ajouta le Sagittaire en lançant un paquet à son acolyte.

— Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne m'en souvenais plus.

— Ca fait plaisir, vive l'amitié !

Les deux hommes partirent dans un fou rire.

Au même moment, dans le treizième temple, Shiryu se précipita en trombe dans la salle à manger, passa rapidement en lançant à la hâte.

— Navré Shun, j'ai quelque chose à régler, je vous rejoindrais plus tard au bord de la plage, amusez-vous bien !

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il sortit de la pièce en refermant un peu trop brutalement la porte. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, le jeune homme sentit son cœur tambouriner plus fort dans sa poitrine, n'enlevant rien à sa détermination. C'était le moment où jamais. Ne pas reculer, ne pas flancher. Shiryu n'attendait absolument rien de cette entrevue, seulement déverser ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui afin de le délester de ce poids. Que Shura ressente les mêmes émois ou pas, ne l'arrêterait pas. Au moins, il serait au clair avec ses sentiments. Après, il pourra retourner aux Cinq pics se consacrer à sa nouvelle destinée en paix.

En arrivant dans le hall, Shiryu entendit des éclats de rire provenir des appartements privés. Sans grand étonnement, il reconnut celui d'Aioros, chaleureux et communicatif. Le pire était de constater que le dixième gardien semblait léger en sa présence. Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène se stoppa, les sens retournés. Maîtriser ses ressentis demeurait bien plus difficile que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Malgré son calme légendaire, le Dragon chinois dut se retenir de commettre un faux pas. Là il avait l'envie irrépressible d'entrer et d'exploser toute sa haine-amour de manière crue, et de jeter le chevalier du Sagittaire hors de ce temple par la peau des fesses. Shiryu se massa les tempes puis entra, déterminé et digne.

Les deux autres hommes riaient toujours en buvant leurs jus de fruit et en dégustant les viennoiseries croustillantes. Cette complicité affichée, écœura Shiryu, carrément. Et dire qu'avec lui, Shura était tout le contraire.

— Je vous dérange peut être, se risqua-t-il sans se départir de son air sûr de lui.

Ensemble, les Ors tournèrent la tête. Aioros le salua le premier.

— Bonjour Shiryu, pas du tout, entre, nous prenions le petit déjeuner. Viens te joindre à nous si tu veux.

Shura lui jeta un regard chargé d'électricité.

— Non merci, c'est aimable mais j'ai déjà pris le mien. En fait… J'aimerais parler à Shura si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

— Absolument pas voyons ! répondit Aioros compréhensif.

Il se leva de sa chaise quand la main de son ami l'en empêcha.

— Reste assis s'il te plait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en irais, Shiryu n'avait qu'à me prévenir de sa visite s'il voulait me parler. J'ai des choses à faire, repasse plus tard, envoya mesquinement le Capricorne à l'intrus.

— Non, je suis navré mais cela ne peut attendre.

Pris entre deux feux, le grec voyait bien que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde et que sa présence devenait superflue.

— Voyez-vous ça, continua Shura. Monsieur veut, alors monsieur doit être satisfait… Et bien non mon jeune ami, les choses ne se passent pas comme ça dans la vie. Je t'ai dit de revenir plus tard, quand je serais disponible.

— Non, non mais ça va aller Shu, aller je m'en vais. Je t'attends en bas du temple de Mû, prends ton temps à tout à l'heure.

Aioros partit de là sans que les deux autres ne lui prêtent attention, épinglant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Seuls sans témoin autour d'eux, ils restèrent tendus.

Finalement, ce fut le propriétaire du temple qui désamorça le malaise.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Maintenant qu'Aio est parti, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, maintenant que tu l'as poussé à la porte, dis-moi tout. Je te préviens, je n'ai pas la matinée.

Le ton rude de l'ibérique déplut fortement à Shiryu. Au diable les pincettes ! Il n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il s'avança dans la cuisine, se tint à l'îlot central en prenant sa voix la plus neutre et prononça de but en blanc.

— Je viens pour mettre les choses à plat avec toi, puisque tu ne sembles pas disposé à le faire.

— De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai rien à mettre à plat avec toi.

— Pas la peine de feinter s'il te plait. Nous avons passé l'âge, enfin plus toi que moi.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Le protecteur de la déesse déversait encore son flot de piques à l'encontre de son pair. Il devrait se mordre la langue à l'avenir.

La réaction de Shura ne se fit pas attendre, il posa son verre trop durement sur le meuble, traduisant son énervement.

— Si tu viens chez moi pour me provoquer, je te promets une sanction exemplaire, j'en ai marre de tes attaques ! Je me contiens par respect pour Doko et le Grand Pope mais un conseil : arrête immédiatement, on ne joue pas impunément avec moi.

— Oh mais moi aussi j'en ai marre rassure-toi ! Marre de ton attitude suffisante, arrête de rabaisser les autres en te pensant supérieur quoi qu'il advienne. Je suis venu pour régler cette tension qu'il existe entre nous.

— Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Si nous sommes ici, c'est uniquement dans le but de régler nos différents avec vous, chevaliers d'ors. Je ne suis pas dupe, la déesse nous a offert ces vacances pour nous permettre d'apaiser nos soucis. Alors, je veux mettre un terme à tout ça et aller dans son sens. Après rassure-toi, je retournerais en Chine.

— Eh bien vas-y de suite ! envoya Shura en levant la main pour montrer son ras-le-bol.

— Tu n'as pas compris…

Shiryu franchit la dernière limite qui le séparait de son adversaire, prit son poignet fermement dans sa main et l'obligea à le fixer yeux dans les yeux.

— Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher alors c'est le moment, vas-y défoule-toi. Je vois bien que depuis la fin de la guerre trop de non-dits subsistent. Je sais aussi ce que tu penses de moi, mais j'aimerais assez que tu aies l'honnêteté de me les dire en face.

Shura ne comprenait pas tout. Sa mine étonnée ne mentait pas, il ne savait pas ce que cet impétueux lui voulait. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il soit aussi près de lui, sans déceler les raisons de son état, le Saint commençait de prendre des suées. La détermination de Shiryu le mettait à l'envers. Ses yeux couleur jade exprimaient tout leur grief envers lui, ils étincelaient telles des pierres incandescentes. Shura ne riait plus, impressionné par sa fougue.

— Parce que tu sais ce que je pense de toi ? Tu lis dans les pensées, je ne savais pas que Mû t'avais légué ses pouvoirs.

— Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter ! Sache que j'ai réglé mes différents avec Angelo qui est bien moins bourru que toi finalement. Tes moqueries m'insupportent à la longue, je ne suis peut être pas le chevalier le plus émérite mais je t'ai vaincu, je pense détenir le droit au respect.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? Tu es venu dans mon temple pour me seriner avec ça ! Tu vas te vanter encore longtemps de m'avoir battu et humilié ? Ca te plait on dirait. Et dire que tout le monde pense que tu es le plus réfléchi, ils se trompent.

— C'est toi qui me cherche sans arrêt, n'inverse pas les rôles. A tout le temps me rabaisser, sache que je mérite une certaine considération de ta part.

— Mais tu l'as ! Tu veux quoi de plus ? Je t'ai légué Excalibur, personne d'autre avant toi n'a eu cet honneur. C'est toi qui me met mes erreurs devant le nez à longueur de temps, tu ne comprends pas que je ne le supporte pas !? Je ne veux pas te voir devant moi à te pavaner de m'avoir remis dans le droit chemin. Oui, toi Shiryu qui est le plus modeste, le plus pieux, le plus tout ! Dehors, sors d'ici maintenant !

D'un geste dur, Shura repoussa son assaillant un peu trop vivement, celui-ci se cogna contre le meuble. Shiryu ferma ses yeux et se massa le bas du dos, il n'y avait pas été de main morte.

— Je ne voulais pas, se défendit le Saint. C'est de ta faute aussi, tu vois tu me mets les nerfs, je t'ai demandé de partir.

Il s'éloigna en claquant la langue, cela devenait intolérable de rester aussi proche de Shiryu. Non seulement son charme agissait d'une manière trop obsédante, mais son tempérament emporté lui plaisait de plus en plus. Dans peu de temps, le brun perdrait définitivement le contrôle de ses actes.

— Shura reviens ici ! Nous n'avons pas fini !

Le petit imprudent s'élança à la poursuite du Gold.

— Tu es un lâche ? Pourquoi tournes-tu les talons ? Rien ne se réglera si tu appliques la politique de l'autruche. On en parle une bonne fois pour toute et après terminé, la prochaine fois que je reviendrais au Sanctuaire je ne t'adresserais plus la parole.

— Ce n'est pas vrai que tu insistes ? brailla Shura. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi, hein ?

— Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

— Très bien… Tu l'auras voulu…

En deux temps trois mouvements, Shiryu se vit retenu par les poignets par la seule force de son opposant. Les diamants noirs brillaient dangereusement, dedans s'y logeait un désir brut, vif. Impossible de nier l'envie qui grandissait en Shura. Le japonais souhaitait connaître la vérité, elle allait lui être dévoilée incessamment sous peu.

— Tu en dis quoi là, petit dragon… susurra Shura à son oreille. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Je t'avais prévenu.

Le souffle chaud du brun, exhala l'envie latente de Shiryu. Sa tête bascula à la renverse, permettant au souffle de se promener le long de sa gorge. Sa propre cage thoracique se soulevait plus intensivement. En effet, les choses allaient trop loin cependant quelque chose plaisait grandement à Shiryu. Ne l'avait-il pas provoqué ? Probablement.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa part lorsque les mains de Shura se resserrèrent sur ses poignets et que sa bouche buta contre son cou.

— Tu aimes ça finalement ? demanda l'espagnol sur un ton suave.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune dragon déglutit difficilement, ses iris troublés par un voile de convoitise. A ce stade, il devenait plus désirable que jamais.

— Tu en veux plus ?

* * *

Le souffle court, Shiryu obliqua de la tête ne cherchant pas à répliquer. Il venait de se mettre dans une position délicate, entre appréhension et excitation il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Shura s'évertuait à caresser sa gorge avec son menton, tout en sensualité, de temps en temps ses lèvres le frôlaient, laissant des sillons de chair de poule. Enfin il y déposa sa bouche qui prit la relève de ces indécentes caresses. La chaleur du corps du jeune japonais s'accentuait picorement après picorement, si ses poignets n'étaient pas entravés, il aurait eu l'audace d'enlacer son soupirant.

Plus personne ne réfléchissait aux conséquences, ni aux causes qui les amenèrent à s'étreindre de cette façon. Un début d'explication était né pour s'avorter immédiatement, sous l'effervescence du désir.

Shiryu s'exprima par un autre gémissement plus rauque, ce qui enflamma l'espagnol. En réponse, sa bouche s'abattit sur son cou, le dévorant de baisers avides. Plus de place au prélude, il était temps de consommer. Les corps frissonnaient d'impatience, crispés à l'extrême avec une certaine retenue. Shura en amant expérimenté, faisait trainer les choses. Sa bouche remontait le long du lobe pour redescendre au creux du cou et dévier sur l'épaule ronde. Toute cette ardeur provoquait le tournis à Shiryu, le laissant pantois. Soudain, Shura lâcha sa prise pour venir aussitôt ceinturer sa taille, comme cela il avait l'avantage de le palper à pleine main. Dans ce laps de temps, son nouveau partenaire enroula les siennes sur le dos musculeux.

Tout alla tellement vite. Les rancœurs étaient balayées par un vent d'appétence trop longtemps réfréné. Shiryu qui constata plus tôt son attirance, s'émerveilla de voir ses rêves devenir réalité. Car Shura ne semblait pas le discréditer au contraire, à demi-mots il lui révéla son admiration en lui léguant son don le plus précieux. En vérité, ils ne se comprenaient pas, se confortant dans une image faussée de l'autre.

Shura prit l'initiative de tirer sur les longues mèches de jais et de fondre sur la bouche entrouverte comme un affamé. Qui fut accueillie avec bonheur puisque son amant naissant se laissa aller au délice langoureux. Le brun jouait de la langue admirablement bien, il sentit les mains de son partenaire s'agripper à son haut. Il alliait sensualité avec puissance, rendant cet échange époustouflant. Les deux hommes finirent par s'écarter afin de reprendre conscience.

— Qui t'a dit que je ne t'estimais pas ? demanda le Capricorne, une lueur maligne au fond des yeux.

— Personne, c'est ce que moi je croyais. Tu peux te moquer, toi aussi tu t'es trompé à mon sujet.

— Ah oui, dans quel sens ?

— Je ne me vantais pas de t'avoir guidé sur la voie de la justice, jamais je ne me serais permis de le penser. J'ai toujours eu du respect envers toi, ça me faisait mal de voir que tu n'en avais pas pour moi et que tu m'évitais.

Touché par ces mots simples, l'espagnol remonta sa main sur la nuque de son galant, y saisit quelques mèches lisses qui s'échappèrent entre ses doigts pour les rattraper encore et encore. Puis doucement, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Je t'évitais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à travers ton regard, je revoyais mon erreur de parcours, tous les crimes que j'avais commis au nom de la folie plutôt que la justice. Ca m'était insupportable, tu comprends ? En plus, tout le monde t'encense, tu étais bon avec les autres mais quand il s'agissait de moi, tu te refermais dur et intransigeant.

— Mais non je te promets ! s'emporta le plus jeune. Enfin… Peut être que les apparences sont contre moi, Doko me dit souvent que je suis trop secret. Il a raison, je ne sais pas montrer ce que je ressens.

— L'important c'est que dorénavant nous sachions tous deux ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. En tous les cas, tu pourras te targuer de m'avoir poussé à bout et ce plus d'une fois.

Gêné mais en même temps détendu, Shiryu baissa la tête en souriant. Son soupirant l'amena près de son torse et l'embrassa sur le front.

— Je ne suis pas un tendre tu sais, chuinta-t-il contre la peau douce.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais… répondit l'autre en enroulant ses bras autour des hanches adverses.

Cette promesse d'amour sauvage fit naître en Shiryu une ondée de frissons, sa nuit présageait un torrent de jouissance.

— Maintenant que tu es prévenu tu ne viendras pas te plaindre de mon comportement ambigu, continua l'espagnol assez taquin pour le coup.

— Je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention, tout ce qui se déroulera ici ne sera pas dévoilé.

Un sourire victorieux s'esquissa sur la bouche du Saint. Sans sommation, il attrapa Shiryu sous les fesses, le souleva pour l'assoir sur la table. Un sursaut démontra que ce dernier en fut surpris. Aussitôt les amants s'unirent pour d'autres baisers voraces. Les préliminaires devinrent plus appuyés, maintenant Shura remontait le t-shirt du Dragon pour l'enlever. Il se délecta à loisir de cette peau safranée, Shiryu était un enfant du soleil levant, exotique à souhait. Shura le croqua à pleine bouche, suçota, embrassa tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Pendant que le petit coquin découvrait les dunes fermes du brun en passant ses mains sous le boxer. Le maillot de Shura se retrouva bien vite à terre quelque part dans la pièce. Sa musculature se manifestait ciselée, parfaitement sculptée. D'une impulsion possessive, Shiryu le plaqua contre son corps en l'encerclant de ses jambes. Le voilà qui se trouvait emprisonné, il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Les deux hommes prenaient leur temps pour se découvrir, se rassasiant de la peau de l'autre, du toucher, de l'odeur, de la sensation. Leurs sens se disloquaient, les hormones faisaient leur œuvre. Les expirations intenses ne se troublaient pas par des paroles inutiles, quelques fois un cri plus prononcé s'échappait d'une gorge puis s'étouffait dans un baiser.

Shura passa à la seconde vitesse en dégrafant son jeans ainsi que celui de son nouveau partenaire. Non intimidé, poussé par l'excitation celui-ci le baissa pour faciliter les caresses. Ils terminèrent de se déshabiller rapidement pour se coller l'un à l'autre, pour se réchauffer encore plus. Cette fois-ci, difficile de contenir son émoi, Shiryu poussa un cri de pur plaisir lorsqu'il sentit le bassin de son amant se frotter à son aine. Les sensations étaient trop fortes, l'appétit se dévoila. Le Capricorne écarta les cuisses pour se placer entre, forçant l'autre à s'allonger à moitié sur la table. Shiryu pencha sa tête de côté afin de faciliter l'accès à la bouche gourmande de l'espagnol. Arrivés au bout de leur raison, ils s'échangèrent un regard d'une demande silencieuse. L'un comme l'autre était prêt. Sans pouvoir attendre plus ce fut Shiryu qui prit l'initiative de cajoler la masculinité tant convoitée. La mâchoire de l'ibérique se crispa par le culot de son jeune amant. Surprenant, vraiment. Néanmoins, il se reprit assez vite puisqu'il donna le rythme en tenant le poignet afin de lui donner la bonne cadence tout en l'embrassant.

Les deux hommes oublièrent leurs engagements respectifs pour continuer de se donner l'un à l'autre. Les attouchements se firent plus audacieux encore, les frontières tombèrent une à une. Contre toute attente, le japonais maîtrisait l'art de l'amour à la perfection, offrant à son amant maints plaisirs interdits. Shura maintenait sa tête en l'accompagnant tandis qu'il lui prodiguait une câlinerie, à genoux parterre.

D'un coup, l'espagnol cria « stop », aida son jeune amant à se relever et l'installa sur le divan moelleux. Ils continuèrent de s'aimer avec bestialité et férocité dans un consentement mutuel. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, la passion avait eu le temps de croître, désormais il fallait l'assouvir convenablement.

* * *

Au petit matin, étendus nus sur le canapé, les deux amants furent réveillés par un glapissement suivi d'un claquement de main. Aphrodite les regardait avec un air ravi et un peu railleur.

— Vous êtes presque chou comme ça, j'ai dit presque. Bon Shura, je suis bien content pour toi mais si tu pouvais te rhabiller ça ne serait pas plus mal.

— Aphro… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à nous observer ? gronda le propriétaire des lieux.

— Je me rendais à mon temple voyons, quelle question !

— Tu es obligé de t'introduire dans mes appartements pour passer ?

— Non, répondit vivement le bleuté. Mais c'était trop tentant de te surprendre dans une position compromettante !

Shura se releva en posant un coussin sur l'objet de sa virilité et menaça son ami avec un autre.

— Sors d'ici avant que je m'énerve !

— Oui, oui très bien, ne te fâche pas, je m'en vais ! hurla le Poisson en déguerpissant.

Shiryu rit à gorge déployée, soudain son air grave revint.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea le Capricorne en s'asseyant.

— Je viens de songer que je vais devoir retourner aux Cinq Pics dès que ce séjour s'achèvera… Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant un moment.

Le bras de l'espagnol passa sur les épaules du japonais.

— C'est tout ? Ce n'est pas un frein. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire comme Doko tu sais… Je ne vais pas attendre deux cent ans avant de venir te rejoindre.

— C'est vrai tu as raison mais…

— Mais rien, ne dis rien, murmura Shura en posant son doigt sur la bouche voisine.

Il releva le menton du noiraud pour le gratifier d'un baiser d'amoureux.

— On aura tout le temps de prévoir ça, en attendant tu pourrais dire à notre déesse que les choses ne sont pas réglées…

— Shura ! s'offusqua le Dragon chinois, tu mentirais effrontément à Athéna ?

— Si cela me permet de rester plus longtemps avec toi, oui totalement !

— Tu me surprends de plus en plus, sourit Shiryu contre ses lèvres.

Avant de se faire surprendre par un autre de ses amis envahissants, Shura emmena son compagnon dans l'intimité de leur chambre, pour pouvoir profiter de lui encore et encore.

 **FIN**


End file.
